Code Geass: A Destiny for Two
by StarCrossKnightDan8455
Summary: What if Shirley didn't die at the hands of Rolo. After being affected by Jeremiah's Geass Canceller, Shirley remembers everything from the past and decides to confront Lelouch about it. What will she want to know and how will this affect both their destinies. AP (Altered Plotline). Rated M for Lemons. Lelouch x Shirley pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Knowing the Truth

Hey guys what's up. Welcome to a Code Geass "what if" story. Basically as you can already tell, this story is about Lelouch and Shirley. To put it in simple words, "What if Shirley didn't die at the hands of Rolo. What if she survived?" This story will be a multiple chapter story like my ever continuing _**Bleach: Dawn of a New Era**_ (If you haven't read it, then I can suggest you read it if you are an IchiRuki fan), but it won't be as long as my Bleach story.

Anyway, this story is for all the Lelouch x Shirley fans, and knowing myself, I am one as well and I just wanted to contribute to the fan base. I was re-watching Code Geass and I got up to the episodes 'Love Attack' and 'Assassin from the Past' and (spoiler (just in case you haven't seen Code Geass R2)) I watched Shirley's death and I felt sad for her and Lelouch.

_Disclaimer:_

Anyway I do not own Code Geass, (Because if I did, Shirley wouldn't of died in the original story) it all belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Knowing the Truth**_

He ran up the halted escalators after making sure his newly turned ally, Jeremiah Gottwald, didn't encounter any problems leaving the vicinity. He reached the top of the current escalator he was running up and decided to stop due to his bad physically stature. He hunched over, placing his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "This is probably what I get from skipping Phys Ed." He said to himself trying to catch his breath.

"Lulu," He was suddenly surprised by the familiar voice that he heard. He resumed his stature and confirmed who it was. The orange haired girl, Shirley Fenette, stood there in the empty room that looked like small hall with a window mosaic. "Lulu, I was looking for you."

"Shirley, what are you doing here, I thought you were with Suzaku?" He said innocently. He noticed the gun in her right hand as she walked closer.

"Lulu, I wanted to talk to you about something for a long time." She said boldly.

"Shirley, we've got to get out of here, there might be Black Knights here." He lied trying to make it sound like the truth.

"Lulu, I know that's a lie." She said slightly shocking Lelouch. "I know you're Zero. I know you're leader of the Black Knights." He couldn't think of anything to say to her.

'_She must have come into Jeremiah's Geass Canceller's range sometime, but when._' He thought to himself trying to think of something to get him out of this situation. "Shirley I…" He said unable to finish his sentence. He didn't see her move while thinking. She was only two steps away from him. He swallowed heavily knowing the situation wasn't favoured to him. He knew that her father died a year ago and she possibly wanted revenge for it, so he could most likely see what was going to come next. But he was wrong, he felt her embrace him in a hug that told him she forgave him. He returned with his own as he heard the sound of the gun clang to the floor.

"It's alright Lulu, I forgive you." She said as she began to stroke his hair.

"You forgive me, but why, I…" She leaned out of the hug and put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I don't care about revenge or anything like that. I just want to forgive you and be with you Lulu." She slightly tightened the hug between them, reinforcing her statement that she wanted to be with him. "I want to know about you Lulu, why you're Zero, why you're you." She said. He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I will, but this isn't the best place." She nodded and he took her hand. "Follow me." She followed him down a few escalators before coming to an emergence door. He opened it to an alley way in between the building they were in and another that they had no knowledge of.

Out on the street Suzaku looked around for the girl that he place in the care of one of the officers on duty. "Shirley!" He called out.

"Is there a problem My Lord?" One of the officers said approaching him.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen an orange haired girl with yellowish green eyes?" He requested.

"Well she was with one of the cars before she took off." He responded. Suzaku spied a nearby alley way and proceeded to head over to there.

"Keep the work up here, I have a feeling she's nearby."

"Yes, My Lord." He quickly said before resuming his duties.

Lelouch heard the footsteps of someone approaching. He looked at Shirley for a second and then back to the main street. He felt a sense of panic begin to over take him. Deciding to take the most outrageous action, he quickly pushed Shirley up against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. She was by far surprised by his sudden action but relaxed and closed her eyes as soon as her mind came to terms with what was happening. "There you…" The Knight of Seven started to say before he saw what was happening. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" Lelouch withdrew his lips slowly as the orange haired girl became disappointed somewhat.

"It's alright Suzaku." He said.

"I was wondering where you both were. So Shirley was there something you wanted to discuss with me." He asked her.

"Oh that, it's alright now, I've talked to Lulu about it." She answered him. His eyes frowned a bit before his expression lightened up.

"Well you two have fun then. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said before leaving the couple.

"Come on. Let's get back to Ashford so I tell you everything." He said. Before he could move his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and saw the name of is fake brother, Rolo. He pressed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

"_Big brother, are you alright?_"

"Yeah I am Rolo, did you contact the Black Knights?"

"_Villetta has and notified them of your situation._"

"I assume you got the message about Jeremiah."

"_Yes I did, see you when you return._"

"Right," He ended the phone call and put his arm around her. She again was surprised by the action of him doing something before enjoying the arm that was around her shoulders.

* * *

After a train ride they finally arrived back at Ashford Academy. The other students were in class but Lelouch and Shirley were already a bit late to get changed into uniform and go to class. Instead they went to Lelouch's room. He opened the door and gestured ladies first to the orange haired girl. She walked in and looked around seeing how big the space was. She took in the surroundings of his large room. Unlike him she had a dormitory and had to share with two other girls. She went over to the bed and sat down with him sitting down next to her. "So tell me Lulu, who are you really?"

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, I am the Eleventh Prince and heir to the throne of the Holy Britannian Empire." He lowered his head a bit as then next part always made him feel bad. "My mother, Marianne was killed and my father Charles Zi Britannia just allowed my mother to die horribly." He felt her arm around his back and she leaned on him. "My sister Nunnally was blinded and crippled and my despicable man of a Father abandoned us and cast us out to Japan."

"I never knew that you were a prince of the Royal Family. How come no one knows about this?" She asked. She expected that she wouldn't get answer but asked anyway to see if she could.

"Well, the Pres always knew from the beginning because the Ashford Family was supported by my Mother, that's why the Ashford Family lost favour in some eyes. I was taken in and me and my sister's last names where changed." He was burdened by his past and wanted to make sure he had a future. She couldn't think of anything to say. She was much blown away as she was fascinated about him. She always had a crush on him since she saw him but now, it feels she wants to care for him deeply.

"Lulu, none of that was your fault, that's why you became Zero, so you could give Nunnally a better future. So you can give everyone a better future. Am I right?" She said as Lelouch moved slightly so that he could face her. He was surprised that she figured out what he was trying to accomplish, Shirley of all people. This was a sign to him.

"You are, there's one more thing I have to tell you about." He paused for a minute to take in a breath. "I have this power called Geass. And it forces other people to do my bidding. It's the only reason why I was able to perform all of the miracles that Zero does." He said. Her face was unchanging and she didn't back away or anything.

"That doesn't worry me, I just want to be with you and help you. So what if you have this power, you will always be my Lulu." She said leaning in to his head with him doing the same before touch each other's lips with their own. Shirley couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. The softness of his lips, the pure ecstasy of the touch, everything about him was perfect to her. They stopped for a second, and Shirley noticed that she wasn't sitting anymore but instead lying on his bed with him on top. It didn't matter to her, or more likely she wanted it like this. They resumed kissing again as their lips came together. Shirley wanted more and decided to try something new by using her tongue. She traced his bottom lip as much as she could prompting him to use is tongue as he lashed it out and began to wrestle with hers. If she thought just the touch of his lips were good, she was wrong. His hands began to feel up the sides of her body, and just as his soft touch was felt on her bare skin of her leg she shivered in delight. Air became a necessity causing them to withdraw panting from each other's face. He gave her a look to which she nodded at and he began to remove her top by unbuttoning and placing it to the floor. He tried to unclasp the bra that was hooked at the front, but being a master tactician as he is, he just could figure it out. He then noticed her hands over his and she guided him before the floral patterned piece of clothing fell to the ground with her sleeveless shirt.

"Is this alright with you Shirley?" He asked softly.

"Of course it is, I should be the one asking you that, you being a prince all." He chuckled lightly at that and resumed to the task at hand. He laid hot kisses from her jaw line, down her neck, then the centre of her chest, to her left breasts, as he began to gracefully swirl his tongue around the sensitive erect nipple. She gripped his bed sheets as a wave of extreme pleasure began to surge through her body. Lelouch turned his attention to the neglected twin while he began to fondle with her left. She started to feel hot and wet in between her legs as Lelouch continued to pleasure her. He went back up and kissed her, feeling the passion from her lips.

"May I?" He said gentlemanly. Shirley knew what he meant and nodded. He removed the white skirt, the underside having a patch that was caused from her fluids. He gently placed his finger on the wet undergarment where her soaking wet, causing her to arch her back up as a whole new wave of pleasure rushed through her body. She began to pant heavily as she relaxed. Lelouch removed her soaked floral panties and tossed them to the floor. Slowly and gently as he could, he used a single finger and stuck inside her. Again she arched her back up, tightening her grip on his sheets in the process. He slowly slid his finger out and then back in, allowing her to get used to the sensation. He repeated the process, slightly increasing his speed with each thrust of his fingers he made. Lelouch could tell that she was close to her climax so he removed his fingers and placed his head between her legs as he began lick the sensitive flesh before he prodded his tongue in causing her to go over the edge.

"Lulu!" She cried as her orgasm began to take effect. Staying between her legs, he took in as much of her fluids that were excreted from her wet core. Her body began to settle as he took his head away coming back up to her lips for another tongue kiss. Shirley could taste herself on his tongue, tasting very sweet to her. They stopped and Shirley began to take of his jacket followed by his shirt before continuing lower, where she saw his erected member trying to break free of his pants. "You're such a naughty boy Lulu." She joked as she soon undid his pants before he removed them with his briefs. Lelouch then position himself, his hard cock just touching her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly.

"It's alright, I've never done this, but I'll be fine as I'm on birth control." She said as she put her arms around him. He nodded and started his journey inside. Shirley felt a sharp pain as he slowly moved into her. It wasn't like any pain that she endured from Swim Club or any other activities that she performed. The pain slightly intensified as Lelouch thrust the rest of the way completely sheathing him inside of her, taking her virginity. He could feel her nails dig into his back but it didn't matter as he could tell that it was her way to deal with the pain. "It's okay if you want to move now." She said. He slowly exited half way before he thrust back into her, this time she felt lesser pain. He continued the same method causing the orange haired girl under him to start to moan in pleasure instead of groan in pain. "Faster Lulu," She cried out. At her command he increased his speed as it became easier to as she became even wetter at the sensation she was feeling. Shirley still couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like a dream come true, here she was making love with the man to whom she loved, and by far, it was all real. She again cried out for him to increase his speed, and he did so at her command. Lelouch, seeing the opportunity, started to play with her clitoris with his index finger, which compelled her to go over the edge as another orgasm suddenly rushed her. He felt the inner walls tighten around him and with one more thrust he too let loose inside of her. Shirley felt his warmth begin to fill her up as she still rode out her climax. Once finished Lelouch lightly collapsed on her from the sheer tiredness, in turn she didn't mind one bit as she too was tired and panting. He exited her and lay next to her, both still panting from the ecstasy they both shared. "Lulu,"

"Yes Shirley." He replied eager to know what she was going to say.

"I want to be a part of the Black Knights, I want to help you in any way I can." She paused for a second to think it over in her head a bit. "Even if I'm nothing but in the lowest rank, I just want to help you Lulu." He knew she wouldn't take no as answer. This was one of those girl moments when they're determined to help out where ever possible.

"Are you sure about this Shirley, I don't want you getting yourself into danger." He said he struggled with the next bit. "I just don't want to see you put yourself in the wrong position. I just don't to lose you, because I love you Shirley." Did she just hear him correctly, did she just hear him say 'I love you'. Though she thought it was impossible for him to say those words, she did indeed hear those very words come from his mouth.

"Lulu," She said as she began to cry tears of joy. He was confused why she was crying before coming to the realization that he was her whole world to her. "I love you too." She said after she wiped the tears from her yellowish green eyes. Something then sparked in Lelouch's mind as he remembered something.

"Shirley. How fit is your body?" He asked. She knew that he came up with an idea, his facial expression told it all.

"Well I am fit as I do Swim Club, but compared to Suzaku, I'm below him." She said. She swore that the Knight of Seven was super human. With all the reflexes and stunts he could pull. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have an idea, and a way for you to be help me." He answered. Shirley couldn't help but smile knowing that she would be helping the man of her dreams.

* * *

Rolo entered the operations room of the OSI as he usually does, taking a seat at the table. Also in the room Villeta Nu stood leaning up against the wall. She looked somewhat surprised and down, but none of that mattered to the trained Geass assassin. "So where's Lelouch?" He said looking over to the Baroness.

"He and Shirley are back on campus grounds. A member reported in about it an hour ago." She replied.

"He and Shirley?" He was somewhat surprised by the statement.

"Yeah, apparently they both were in the same place, probably on a date or something." She suggested, having no idea why he was obsessed about the matter. "You do know that they're a couple because of Milly Ashford's Cupid day event, right?"

"Oh, I guess you're right, I was there, I just thought some kind of joke." Rolo said and he looked at the heart shaped locket that was tied to his phone. He didn't get a response from Villetta as she sat down at the head of the table. "Shouldn't we see if he's doing alright?" The Geass assassin asked.

"Well we could, but he somehow disabled the camera on his room, besides I sure he's fine." She answered. After that both of them didn't say a word as they both were worried about something, Villetta, worried about Kaname Ohgi, and Rolo, worried about Lelouch.

* * *

~###~

* * *

Okay that's was Chapter 1: Knowing the Truth, I hope you viewers like it. Anyways feel free to leave a review if you like, positive feedback accepted. Anyways the next instalment is on the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Battle of Tokyo

Hey guys and gals, welcome to this next instalment of _**Code Geass: A Destiny for Two**_.

Now as the Chapter says this is basically the last half of _Episode 17_ and a Full _Episode 18_ and as such it is the Second battle of the Tokyo Settlement. Now the Assault on the Geass Order goes on as normal but instead of it being a funeral offer to Shirley, (Cause she's still alive) Lelouch attacks it because he's sick of being target all the time. This version is somewhat altered from the originally anime version, as some scenes have been changed around, but it all still happens the same.

Okay here is a key with the speech.

"Sentence" = Normal on scene speaking.

"_Sentence_" = Communication speech between com links.

'_Sentence_' = Thought of the person.

Anyways, happy reading viewers.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Second Battle of Tokyo**_

Rakshata looked over the two machines in front of her, admiring every aspect about both the Knightmare and the Knight Giga Fortress. She of course wondered how Zero managed to get a Britannian Cyborg to join the Black Knights, but it didn't really matter, as tinkering with Knightmares and Technology was all she cared about. "Have the tasks at hand been completed?" It was Zero who entered the hangar of their flagship Ikaruga.

"Yes, everything is completed. I must say, it was well worth looking at the Siegfried Knight Giga Fortress. It's such a wonderful piece of machinery." She said praising the Giga Fortress that was now merged with the Sutherland Knightmare Frame. "The Vincent on the other hand wasn't that hard to piece back together. But the OS on it was hard to use, so I scaped it and placed an new one, which will allow the pilot to work it more efficiently."

"I see, have you also made the modification to it?" He said.

"Ah yes, the Radiant Wave Shield System, unlike the Akatsukis, I've installed the prototype version of the Radiant Shield System." She explained. "Originally the system was meant to activate on sensor data, but we could produce the system fast enough for the Knightmares and ships. But it basically works the same as the Zangetsu and the Akatsuki versions."

"Miss Rakshata." The voice was familiar to Zero, but turned anyway to see Shirley in a Black Knights Knightmare Frame combat suit similar to that of Kallen's and Tohdoh's but the colour was yellow like Chiba's. She also had her hair done up in a pony tail, most likely so that her hair doesn't get in the way while piloting.

"Ah, Shirley is it? This is your Knightmare Frame, the Vincent." The Indian Engineer said pointing over to the Vincent Knightmare which was now coloured pink with purple ascents. The Grey parts, such as the hands and Factsphere covers were still grey. "You're skills are quite good, I must say, you handled yourself pretty good. Though I didn't make this Knightmare, take care of it. From what I hear, its performance is much better than the commander model and the mass production model the Britannians use." She explained before starting to walk off.

"Wait, Miss Rakshata," The person called for stopped and turned a bit to hear what she had to say. "What's this outfit meant to do?"

"It's to improve your life expectancy and makes piloting easier, physically of course." And with that she left the two.

"She seems nice." She commented to Lelouch who was Zero.

"How did you find it fitting in?" He said.

"Well I manage to talk to the three operators, they were nice to me and they talked about their lives before joining the Black Knights." She said.

"Well its time that we head out, for the sake of Nunnally." Both entered their respective Knightmare Frames and launched from the Ikaruga. At first Shirley felt she wouldn't be able to handle the Knightmare but remember the training she went through and found it handled very similar. "Are you handling it alright Shirley?" He said through the video com as it came up on her right screen.

"It's actually somewhat easy Lulu." Shirley said glimpsing to the right monitor for a moment. "So why are we heading out before the others?" A question she knew she didn't want to ask until they alone.

"I'm going to ask Suzaku as favour, to protect Nunnally from my father. Only he can from inside of the Holy Britannian Empire." He said. She could tell he was troubled but all she could do at the moment was helping him.

* * *

The Ikaruga along with some escort ships hid underwater just out of sensor range of the Tokyo Settlement. Many people were preparing for the big battle that would be their homeland, Japan. Tohdoh, Chiba and Asahina all entered the elevator to head to the bridge. "General Tohdoh, don't you think it's kind of strange how Zero is enlisting all this Personnel." Asahina said clearly worried on the matter. "Like those three, Rolo, that guy Orange and that girl, Shirley, without our consent."

"Shirley's a nice girl, and quite skilled at Knightmare combat too, though she isn't as good as us." Chiba debated. "I helped oversee her training as well, so I suggest that you leave her alone." She, in truth, didn't mind the Orange haired girl. "I don't know about the other two though."

"Fine, Rolo and that guy Orange," He said insisting on the matter.

"Listen, we need Zero's abilities now more than ever, haven't we discussed this enough already." He calmly said. The other two didn't say another word, putting their trust in Tohdoh. The elevator stopped and arrived at the desired level and all three exited onto the bridge of the ship. "Rakshata, where's Ohgi and Diethard?"

"Dunno." She replied still lying on the couch like chair on the bridge.

* * *

It was beginning to sunset as the pink Vincent Knightmare frame was crouched in hiding with Lelouch's Shinkiro. Shirley took the time to relax and take in some fresh air but she was told to wait on her Knightmare. She began to ponder the possibilities, thinking how he was a prince. '_If he's a prince, then doesn't that make me his princess?_' She thought to herself. She went deeper and began to think about the future. She looked up into light orange sky before she brought her head back to horizontal to see an object approaching her. As it came into view it took the shape of a Knightmare that was similar to hers. As it came into clear view she saw Lelouch riding on the arms of the purple Vincent Commander Type. "Lulu, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, I was wrong to think I could trust Suzaku." He said sound very angry and disappointed. They entered their Knightmares and started taking off. "Guilford, we will now proceed to the Tokyo Settlement." He said posing as to make his Geass command work.

"Yes your Majesty." The Spearhead of the Empire replied. Lelouch switched of communications with Lord Guilford and changed over to Shirley who was flying next to his Knightmare.

"What happened?" She asked him as she looked at his face which was all written with anger and disappointment.

"He betrayed me. He set me up to be captured but luckily I was able to make some 'preparations' beforehand." She could tell it wasn't her place to question it further. After all, he had depended on Suzaku to protect his dearest sister, Nunnally. But in the end, he couldn't even count on his best friend who was sided with the Britannians.

* * *

The sunset ended and it was the beginning of the night. The lights of the Settlement shone brightly, illuminating everything within the Britannian's control. A top a platform, numerous Sutherlands and Gloucestors waited with mainly cannons in their hands. "Everything is prepared. The modifications to the structure are complete, Zero won't be able to collapse it the way he did before." The team commander said to all the pilots.

"Sir, it's Zero." One of the other pilots said.

"So the fool has come." The commander said to himself. "Prepare to attack. You are clear to shoot down the other two machines as well." All machines lifted their cannons and target the Shinkiro as it approached.

"Don't assume that I was portraying the role of a student in the Settlement without reason." The tactical master mind said. "Tokyo Settlement, I'll bring you to a halt right now." Without hesitation he pressed the trigger button. The trains moving around the settlement revealed a device from the top and began to activate.

"Fire!" But before anyone could pull the trigger, the Gefjun Disturbers shut off all Sutherlands and Gloucesters within the settlement.

"What the, my energy filler," One of the pilots said. All the bright lights of the Tokyo Settlement all dimed and faded before Shirley's eyes.

"All tasks at hand have been completed. Tohdoh!" Zero ordered giving the signal to attack.

"Acknowledged, now commencing seventh operation, Raise the Ikaruga!" Tohdoh ordered before heading off with the other two remaining Holy Swords. The Ikaruga surfaced along with the four escorts. Once clear of the water Knightmares began taking off, most were Akatsukis, with three being commander models and the Zangetsu. The most notable machine was the Sutherland Sieg, the new Knight Giga Fortress.

"Black Knights, new orders, Tokyo Settlement has come to a complete stand still, all Fifth Generation Knightmares and various other defences have been disabled. All units are to take position around the Gefjun Disturbers before the main forces under Schneizel's command arrive. If we can seize Viceroy Nunnally, then this battle will be ours." Zero commanded. The Knightmares began moving out to cover the trains. "Tohdoh, have Asahina and Chiba establish air superiority."

"Right,"

"That should basically cover everything except for their Knightmares Seventh Generation and above, Rolo, how is the infiltration proceeding?"

"Sayoko and her group have gone on ahead of us. We'll be rendezvousing with them shortly."

"Good, make sure you take Nunnally alive." Lelouch looked over to the Pink Vincent on his left before he saw the White Knightmare known as the Lancelot Conquista approach. He knew Jeremiah was in position to strike as soon as he gave the order. Before the battle he'd asked Jeremiah a favour, he asked him that he watch over Shirley and support her. Without hesitations he accepted, and he was thankful for that.

"Zero, this unit is equipped with a high yield tactical warhead, which unleashed, will cause catastrophic damage." The Lancelot stopped before the Shinkiro

"As if I believe anything you say! Jeremiah."

"Yes your Majesty!" In an instant the Sutherlands Sieg appeared and rammed the Lancelot.

"Lord Jeremiah, is that you, why?"

"Suzaku Kururugi, I owe you a debt, I sympathise with you, I respect you, but in this case Loyalty trumps all." The Knight Giga Fortress began to use the system to ensnare Knightmares but the Lancelot backed a distance away.

"Suzaku!" The Pink Vincent deployed the Needle Blazer but missed as the Lancelot dodged.

"Shirley?" The Knight of Seven was way beyond confused. "What the hell is going on, why are you in a Knightmare?" Shirley's Vincent drew the two MVS blades and combined them together and attacked again as both machines clashed blades. "Why are with the Black Knights?"

"That's something I can't tell you because you betrayed his trust. Why did you, why did you betray him." She answered back. Suzaku knew she was talking about Lelouch, he could tell that she wasn't Geassed, this was her own will.

"Lady Fenette." The Vincent backed away as a few shots were fired from the Sutherland Sieg's hyper velocity cannon towards the Lancelot. Just as he got out of that mess the Shinkiro fired it's hadron blasters.

"Dammit!" Suzaku yelled just dodging the attack.

"That's fairly impressive." Lelouch turned his attention to Guilford who was just sitting there, not moving.

"What's going on? Why am I fighting against Royal Britannian Forces?" He was absolutely out of it as he couldn't remember anything that has happened so far.

"Guilford, Assist Jeremiah, slay Suzaku Kururugi."

"But Princess, Kururugi is…"

"There's no time to explain, it's urgent, you must trust me and kill Kururugi." The Geass fully kicked in as Guilford's Vincent Commander lunged at the Lancelot using the left elbow mounted Needle Blazer.

"Lord Guilford too?!" Suzaku protested.

"Kururugi, we each serve our Royal Lords, it's nothing personal." Guilford said as he summoned the MVS. Shirley's Vincent came up behind him and slashed downward, but being the super human as he is he controlled the machine with great skill and blocked with his own sword. He came off the clash and fired the VARIS at the Pink Vincent but it was quickly stopped and dissolved by the Radiant Wave barrier.

"Dammit." The Vincent Commander belonging to the Geassed Guilford attack next, before pushing his attack off, only to be attack by the Black and Gold Knightmare, which used the Prism and Zero Beam function. Suzaku successfully dodged all the attacks before becoming ensnared in the Sutherland Sieg's electrical shock system.

"Excellent, once Suzaku is finished off nothing will be stopping me from taking back Nunnally." Lelouch said as he looked upon the Lancelot, now trapped by his ally. "Huh?" A large blue harken attacked the Shinkiro but was blocked before returning to the mobile fortress.

"No one can defeat a Knight of the Round, no one." The Tristan transformed and attacked the Sutherland Sieg, freeing Suzaku in the process. "Lord Jeremiah, so what they said about Orange was true." Gino said as he blocked a strike from Guilford.

"Orange you say, that is the name of my loyalty." Pushing away the Vincent Commander he went for Zero's personal Knightmare but his strike was blocked by Shirley's Vincent. "I would mind if you got out of the way, miss unknown Knightmare pilot."

"Forget it Gino, I won't let you past." Gino was quite surprised but wasn't taken back by the fact it was Shirley.

"Well now that's a surprise, I never thought you of all people, Shirley, would be in the Black Knights." He said. In the background the Lancelot fought with the Sutherland Sieg and Guilford's Vincent Commander. Both shrugged off the attack but Gino, being more combat experienced went to attack the Orange haired only for it to be stopped by the Shinkiro and its shields. "Damm, it is strong as Earl Asplund says, but never mind that, I think I've just learn a little about you Zero."

"I won't allow this affront to my majesty." Jeremiah said attacking the Tristan Knightmare. A number of Vincent Wards soon joined the fray. Two Vincent Wards headed for Shirley but before they could even lay a hit she cut both down, with the cockpits ejecting as they were destroyed.

"You're not that bad Shirley, but you definitely can't beat me." Gino said praising her, while making him sound good in the process. He launched both harkens and combined them together to create an energy blast. Lelouch retaliated with his own attack using the Zero beam to counter it. Shirley engaged a Ward unit using the Needle blazer destroying the unit. More units approached as the forces of Lelouch and the Knights of the Round fought.

"This Onslaught, it's all from Schneizel." He said as he used the keyboard controls to position the shields.

* * *

"Ha, you're no match for my Gareth."

"Keep dreaming, we have full air superiority." Chiba retorted.

"We won't yield!" As soon as she heard that, one of the Gareths moved in front of her with the hadron gun ready to fight.

"Oh no, Tohdoh." She said as she thought it was her last moments, but Asahina quickly grabbed her machine and pulled it out of the way of the blast. "I owe deeply Asahina."

"You have future plans in the works, right." She blushed slightly at what he said.

"Ah, so what's our next move? Zero ordered us not to attack the Government Bureau until Viceroy Nunnally has been captured." She said trying to get off the topic he was on.

"Zero huh."

"We'll defend it no matter what. Lord Guilford may have lost his sanity, but so long as we Glaston perform with courage and valour, we uphold Princess Cornelia's honour."

* * *

The Lancelot spun around and kicked Guilford's Vincent pushing him away, but the Sutherland Sieg charged and fired its cannon, almost tagging the White Knightmare. "Answer me Zero, if you started this battle because of me, then let me explain."

"Full of concede as ever, you betrayed your father with all of Japan, of course you betray your friends too, that's who you are. Huh what's this?" Without a moment's notice the Mordred tackled the Shinkiro, clasping its defence shields.

"Wait!" Shirley said firing the hand towards the Knight of Six, but no use. Another Ward unit went to attack but was cut down by Guilford.

"You majesty, you must watch your back at all times." The Spear head of the Empire said. No doubt it was one of Lelouch's commands he placed in him, but it made her wonder what person Lelouch made him think she was.

"Anya, wait…"

"Suzaku, leave Zero to Anya, we'll deal with the rest here." Gino said stopping his friend's pursuit.

"Which do you think is stronger, your shield or my Stark Hadron cannon." Without a moments wait she began using the Hadron cannon causing some damage to the city below as they moved.

"Even this shield can't stand this for very long." The young prince said worried.

* * *

"Contact lost with the Shinkiro, apparently he's engaging in combat with the Knight of Six." Ichijiku reported.

"What are your orders for Hashimoto?" Minase asked.

"And we also have to defend Kujukiri." Ayame added. Ohgi was confused, being thrown many things at once.

"Patch Hashimoto over to me," Minami said as he turned the chair for a slight second before turning back.

"Sugiyama, do have any units we can send to help Zero."

"Ah, just Tamaki," He answered knowing it wasn't a good enough answer.

* * *

The battle started shifting as some of the Gefjun Disturber trains were destroyed by the Vincent Wards. Various numbers of Akatsukis tried their best to hold the line but it was all failing as more and more trains were destroyed. What happened next was the signal that time was running out, the lights of the city turned back on. "The lights," Chiba said.

"We're out of time. Kinoshita, haven't you found the Viceroy yet." Asahina asked.

"Commanders have freed Captain Kozuki but they still…" the communication was cut short as Kinoshita's Akatsuki Zikisan was shot out but the ejection module crashed into a building's wall. Seeing the opportunity the Vincent Ward that shot him down began to shot at the wall where he crashed but was quickly dispatched by Asahina.

"Hey, are you alright?" When Asahina saw his body covered in blood, he knew he wouldn't have much time left.

"I've sent the data…on zero…on my system…that's all I can do." Kinoshita said with his dying breath.

* * *

The Mordred continued using the Stark Hadron cannon against the black and gold Knightmare. "Just a little more," But before she could finish the Shinkiro off she began to feel a strange psychic phenomenon in her head. "Again? Something is…" Anya said as the Mordred fell to the ground, freeing the Shikiro.

"The Mordred just…" Before he could complete his sentence the Shinkiro was entangled by four Vincent Commanders.

"Zero, just face it, your Black Rebellion is doomed to fail." Lelouch saw the Knightmare before him and knew it was another Knight of the Round.

"They sent another Knight of the Round?"

"Here's a question, what do people value most? Their life of course," Luciano said as he activated the Lance on his Knightmare's right arm. The Shinkiro activated its shields preventing him from attacking.

* * *

The fight between the Jeremiah, Guilford and Shirley and the Knights of the round along with a few Vincent Wards continued. Shirley occasionally attacked Suzaku or Gino, but she mainly focused on the Ward units that would pester the other two. "We have to help Zero, he's in danger." She said to Jeremiah and the Geassed Guilford.

"Lady Fenette, wait." Jeremiah called. Before she could head off, she noticed something with the Government Bureau in the distance as a beam of energy obliterated the wall and some of the Knightmares that were caught most notably a Gareth that got damaged by it. A machine, fast as lightning shot out of the building and sped off towards the direction of Zero. Chiba quickly dispatched the immobile Gareth.

"Is that Kozuki?" She said, before she went off to attack again she saw the Pink Vincent belonging to Shirley fly in the same direction of unknown machine that just appeared.

"I have to get to Zero." Up a head the orange haired girl saw another machine but it belonged to Britannia.

"Well, what do we have here?" Edgar said

"Get out of my way. I don't have time for you." Shirley said fiercely approaching the Gareth at full speed.

"Don't you dare under estimate me!" He said firing the Hadron gun, but she dodged but what really took him and Chiba, who was watching, by surprise was the fact she counterattacked swiftly cutting down the left side of the Knightmare with the MVS lances combined.

"That's impossible. My Gareth," The Glaston Knight said before dying in the explosion of his Knightmare.

"Edgar!" Claudio yelled as he watched his brother being cut down.

"Was that really Shirley? She just cut down an expert pilot." Chiba said before engaging in combat again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Percival continued to try and drill through the shields of the Shinkiro. "At this rate…" Lelouch said not finishing his sentence.

"This shield is the only thing good about you Knightmare. Valkyrie Squadron, don't let him go." The vampire of Britannia ordered.

"Yes My Lord!"

'_Dammit. I'm in trouble, I used too much energy up against the Mordred_.' He thought as he typed.

"_Zero, do you read me, Zero_."

"Where are my Reinforcements!" He demanded.

"_Tamaki will be there soon, but we picked up a fleet over the Pacific_"

"What about it?" He asked stressfully.

"_Zero, it's me Ohgi, it seems to be the Emperor's flagship._"

"What, the Emperor is coming to battle as well?" He tracked the course on the screen and noticed it wasn't heading to Japan but to Kamine Island. As he focused back to the Percival, he saw cannon shots from the ground indicating it was Tamaki.

"Let Zero go, or you'll have to deal with me, Shinichiro Tamaki…" Luciano quickly dispatched the three Akatsukis on the ground. "Dammit! This always happens to me."

"Yes, now's my chance," Before he could fire the Percival pierced the prism.

"Just what I was waiting for Zero, to go into attack mode you dropped your shields. Now I will take what you value most and blow it away." He said confidently as he started drilling into the prism with the Lance type weapon.

"In this position, I can't, Nunnally, Shirley" The Percival continued but stopped shortly as he backed away from the attack as he saw a light slash through the four Valkyrie Vincents.

"Huh, they got me?"

"Kewell!" All four Vincents exploded, freeing the black and gold Knightmare. The Knightmare that destroyed the four Vincents showed itself to be the Guren, but it was different as it now had energy wings.

"Be careful, what you wish for, Vampire of Britannia!"

"Is that Kallen?" Lelouch questioned.

"Zero, I'm here, your elite guard, Kallen Kozuki, is back on the battleline." She said confirming it was her to the others.

"Sir Bradley, you have permission to destroy the Guren." One of the pilots said as three Vincent Wards approached.

"Irrelevant. Killing is all one should do on the battlefield." The Percival opened up its shield and fired the missiles at the Crimson Lotus Knightmare but all of them missed and the Guren retaliated with the Harken booster Radiation Arm as it battered through a Vincent Ward before proceeding to attack the Percival. Before it could touch the Percival, Luciano pushed a Ward unit in the way and dodged the Radiation beam attack that followed. The Radiation arm returned to the Guren and multiple explosions could be seen in the background.

"Eleven, do you know the prime truth of the battlefield. Kill a man off the field and you're a criminal, but kill a man on the field and you're a big hero." He said.

"So, the Vampire of Britannia is trying to become a hero now, is that it?" Kallen responded.

"Not at all, war allows me to officially take what people value most, their lives."

"Some Knight, you're barely a scoundrel." Kallen said as she fired a disk from the Radiation Wave arm, causing it to knock off the Percival's shield.

"And now."

"And now what," The red haired elite guard spoke as she cutting the right lance arm off. "That's not going to work."

"Ah, but now I've got you in close range." The Vampire of Britannia said as he fired the Harken mounted on the head of his unit. What surprised him though, the Guren caught it with the MVS Fork Knife.

"Question, what do you value most, your own pitiful life?" Kallen said threatening him as she grabbed his unit with the Radiant Arm.

"You think an Eleven can threaten me?"

"Send a postcard," And that was it, she activated the Radiation arm causing his unit to expand slightly.

"My life, my life has been taken, by a lowly Eleven!" Luciano screamed before dying.

"Zero," A relieved voice said. Kallen turned and saw the Pink Vincent approaching coming to a halt next to the Shinkiro. Kallen was blown away to hear Shirley's voice.

"Glad to see you're alright Shirley." Lelouch said sounding relieved.

"Shirley? Is that you?" Kallen asked.

"Yes Kallen, it's nice to see you again." She said happily.

"But why are you here, in the Knightmare?" According to the IFF data, she registered as part of the Black Knights.

"Never mind that now. Get back to the Government Bureau and get Nunnally." Lelouch ordered.

"I won't let you!" Suzaku's defiant voice sounded as the Lancelot Conquista approached.

"Suzaku Kururugi…" Guilford said as he tried to attack the Lancelot.

"Easy now," Gino managed to slash off the Vincent Commander's left arm, before clashing with him.

"Kallen, stand aside!" He said confidently as he fired the Hadron Blaster

"Forget it Suzaku!" She defiantly said as she stopped the Hadron blast sent Zero's way.

"No! Deflected, the Hadron Blaster," He said as he was surprised by the abilities of the new Guren.

"So Kallen, in the end, you chose Kozuki over Stadfeld." Gino said continuing to hold Guilfords Vincent off.

"That's right, which means you and I do battle once again, so should I be happy or sad about that Gino?" She sarcastically questioned him.

"Why don't we enjoy it?" Gino pushed away Guilford before dodging the strikes from the Sutherland Sieg. "Suzaku, let me settle things with Kallen, okay."

"It won't be easy." She said agreeing to his offer.

"I'm sorry Gino, but this pilot is the sort of opponent you can mess around with." Suzaku said as he drew a sword. He fired the Hadron Blaster at the Guren again only for it to be deflected again. "I need to bring this battle into close range."

"_Suzaku, Kallen's not the one you need to focus on, it's Zero._" Nina screamed trying to convince Suzaku to fire the FLEIJA. Kallen kept dodging all the blasts he fired, still moving at the speed of light.

"Master Zero, we've found the Viceroy. Master Rolo will escort us out as soon as he steals a Knightmare." Happiness lightened up on Lelouch's face. Shirley too also heard and was glad.

"I see, excellent. Victory is within our reach." He said. "Kallen, finish off Suzaku now, he's the only thing standing in our way."

"Right,"

"_Suzaku, get out of there, you're no match for that Guren._" Lloyd said worried about his Lancelot.

"But, Zero."

"_Stubborn._" The Guren fired another energy disk, destroying the VARIS and Hadron Blaster.

"It's…it's too great, the difference in unit performance." The Radiation arm was launched. With vein hope he activated the shield only for it to be crushed and his arm grappled. He detached it and caught the sword in the other hand.

"_Fire it Suzaku, use the FLEIJA._"

"No Nina, power is in the threat, if we actually use it…" He attempted to attack the Guren with his MVS but broke under the sheer power of the Fork Knife which was far more powerful. He tried to attack using the left leg but that two was destroyed. "I can't win." Realizing he was out matched.

"Goodbye Suzaku." Kallen said as she slashed his Knightmare. She began to charge the Radiant Wave Surger to finish the Lancelot.

"Do it now! Finish Suzaku off!" Lelouch yelled.

"_Use the FLEIYA, you can still save yourself._"

'_But if I do that…even if it costs me my life,_" He thought as he raised his Knightmare's last arm to defend against the Crimson Lotus. '_That's right…this is redemption…I have to accept it…this is where I'm going to…_' Before he could say the last word his mind reversed as the Geass command that was put in him reactivated. "I must live." He said. Unaware of his actions he flew away from the Guren by sacrificing the other leg before getting the launcher on his back waist. He aimed it at the Guren and pressing the button, he fired it. The Guren dodged but the missile exploded mid flight.

"Is this FLEIJA?" Claudio soon realized. "Fallback, all units retreat!" He ordered. All Britannian Forces began withdrawing from the airspace.

"Why are the Britannians running?" Chiba said before she too knew what was going too. "We have to retreat too, Asahina, do you read me, get out of the Government Bureau, Asahina!"

"Something's wrong, pull the Ikaruga back now at maximum speed!" Minami ordered.

"_You in the Sutherland, what are you doing, they've fire the FLEIJA_." A Britannian soldier said.

"The FLEIJA?" Rolo questioned to what was happening.

"Could that be the weapon that Suzaku was talking about?" He could tell that it was and realized that Nunnally was still at the Government Bureau. "Nunnally!" He screamed as he went to try and save Nunnally with his Knightmare. Shirley watched as the Shinkiro took off but before she could go after him she was grabbed by the Sutherland Sieg and pulled away. The Blast soon exploded and began devouring the buildings and ground around it.

"General Tohdoh, tried to warn you." Asahina said before being consumed by the FLEIJA. Lelouch's face was soon swallowed up with grief as he realized he couldn't save his sister.

"Princess, save yourself, Princess!" Lelouch snapped out of his grief and saw Guilford's Vincent push his Shinkiro out of the explosion radius. His Knightmare then started to become devoured by the explosion. "Princess, you must live, please live…" The communication was shut down as it was assumed that Vincent Commander was destroyed. The explosion then finished, causing a massive wind rush to disrupt everything around Tokyo.

* * *

~###~

* * *

Alright that's a rap on another Chapter. Thank you for reading so far everyone.

On one final note, if anyone can actually guess what image I'm trying to create with Shirley piloting a Knightmare then, I'd be blown away. Anyway that's a surprise, so if you do figure it out, don't say it in the Reviews for other people's purposes, if you want to guess then Private Message me! It's somewhat basic and in the next chapter I will reveal a hint in the final note, like this one. But not a too revealing hint until the second last or third last chapter.

Also, I have a DeviantART account but I haven't used it yet, lol, anyways I've actually designed Shirley's Vincent, so if you want see what it looks like, tell if it is a good idea and I will use my DeviantART account and post the picture there and provide the link in the next chapter.

Anyways, feel free to review, positive thoughts and feedback accepted. Opinions welcome too but must be positive. No Negativity, as it is contagious like a disease and it's not good for me, someone who is positive no matter what. Anyways the next chapter is on the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Loyalty

Hey, welcome to Chapter 3.

Not much to say about this chapter as it pretty straight forward. The next Chapter will definitely have a Lemon in it.

Anyways happy readings viewers.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Loyalty**_

The dawn of a new morning was already settled in as the battle came to a stalemate, both forces refused to attack each other after the bomb that obliterated the Government Bureau and almost half of the Tokyo Settlement. Communications was soon restored to everyone after the effects died out. The First person Lelouch went to communicate with was Rolo. "Rolo,"

"Yes big brother?"

"Could you please let me speak with Nunnally?"

"Ah…well…big brother. We weren't in time. She was caught in that flash of light."

"I'm not asking for anything like that now, I just want to talk to Nunnally, that's all."

"But…Nunnally is dead."

The truth was hard, especially this truth, he didn't want to believe it.

"She's dead big brother."

"Don't you lie to me!" He screamed. "Please Rolo, could you just for a moment, please, let me speak with Nunnally." There was no response from Rolo at all so Lelouch turned to Tohdoh who was still on the field. "Tohdoh. It's me Zero, have all forces land in Tokyo, search for Nunnally."

"Wait a minute, we've lost Asahina and we have massive casualties."

"Do you think I care about that?! Find Nunnally now! That's an order!" He yelled becoming more and more distressed at the truth. "All forces search for Nunnally!" He waited and saw that no one moved, not even an inch. "Tohdoh, I told you to find Nunnally, now deploy the search teams! Kallen, Rolo, Jeremiah! Nunnally has to be alive, find her, find Nunnally!"

"Attention all forces. Fall back to Makuhari and reform our battleline. All forces withdraw now!"

"Tohdoh, I told you to search for Nunnally…" He was cut off as the Sutherland Sieg grabbed the Shinkiro in both its front harkens.

"As long as my big brother is safe," Rolo said.

"Then we will have another chance." Jeremiah added.

"Lulu," Shirley said to herself knowing that he didn't want to believe it at all. The Pink Vincent and Rolo's Sutherland joined up with the Knight Giga Fortress before they headed back to the Ikaruga.

* * *

Shirley stood in the Ikaruga's busy hangar as members of the Black Knights tended to all the Knightmare Frames that need attention. She was out of her Knightmare attire and now in a similar dress to that of C.C.'s. She had a saddened look on her face. She just could tell the Lelouch was in so much pain. "Shirley." She quickly wiped the sad look off her face and saw Chiba approach.

"Hey, Miss Chiba. What's up?"

"You know that unit you destroyed that was different from the other models." At first Shirley was confused but soon realized that she was talking about the weird Knightmare that stood in her way to Lelouch.

"Oh yeah, what about it? Did I kill someone that I wasn't meant to?" The orange haired girl said.

"No, no, it's just that it was a high performance machine, but the way you quickly dealt with it without a problem. How did you do it?" Chiba asked wanting to know how someone new at Knightmare piloting can simply cut down an expert commander.

"Well, Zero was in danger, and he got in the way, and I told him to get out of the way. But if I didn't cut his Knightmare down, then I would have gotten kill." It was obvious to Chiba that it was some sort of rush that allowed her to move fast, as she couldn't define it. It obviously wasn't the Knightmare, so it was definitely a pilot thing.

"Oh okay. I was just surprised to see you perform so well." The last holy sword said as she left.

"Alright. I see. Thank you Rolo." The orange haired girl turned and focused on Jeremiah who just turned off his communication device.

"Jeremiah?"

"Yes Lady Fenette." He said honourably.

"Will it be possible to see Zero? I know that he's having a hard time but…" She said. She was unable to finish her sentence as she too could feel the pain he was going through.

"I asked if we could. But master Rolo said he isn't feeling any better, I'm sorry to tell you." She lowered her head in disappointment.

"Then I would like to see Suzaku." She said

"I shall accompany you." The Cyborg said.

* * *

It was about noon turning afternoon, but it all didn't matter to the Knight of Seven, he had so much guilt it froze him. His almost destroyed Lancelot stood a good twenty metres behind him while he stood at the water's edge that accumulated in the bottom of the crater. At one stage he would laugh manically for no reason at all. Before he was confronted by Nina, and he decided to give her the truth of her progress, but in the end result it wouldn't make any difference to the way things are now. His solidarity was soon interrupted by two individuals that he recognised, that approached from their respective Knightmare and Knight Giga Fortress. "What's the meaning of this? What, has Zero thought of using me again like he has with you two?" His words were spiteful though who could blame him, after all he did pull the trigger on firing the FLEIJA warhead.

"No, I came here because there's something I want to talk to you about." Shirley said.

"Then answer me something? Why did you join the Black Knights, why did you choose to fight with Lelouch knowing he is Zero?" Suzaku asked.

"Because I wanted to help him, I wanted to help him be reunited with his sister Nunnally." She said.

"Well that won't happen now, and it's all because of him." He said angrily as he clenched his fist tighter. It couldn't be worse, with Nunnally gone, what would Lelouch do. He has no way of returning back to Britannia to become Prince again. He lost motivation as his sister was the cause of it. "Why do you even support a monster like him, he's constantly killed just for nothing. He's cared for no one but himself in actual fact. He's just…" Without hesitation she slapped him across the face in pure anger at the Knight of Seven a single tear falling from her eye to the ground as

"Don't you dare talk about Lulu like that! He does care for other people other than himself. He loves me." She was deeply offended by his words and had no choice but to slap him. "You guys were friends once, why can't you be again?" She said before leaving with an angry attitude. He didn't respond or do anything. After all he did deserve it.

"I apologize, Lady Fenette deeply cares for Master Lelouch, and I'm sure that he cares for her as well." Jeremiah said. "I must go now." With that he too left the Knight of Seven. Once he was in the air with his Sutherland Sieg he joined Shirley. "Lady Fenette, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but it was wrong for him to speak about Lulu that way." She continued flying to the Ikaruga with Jeremiah just behind her.

"This is Akatsuki Team leader five, we've sighted priority target two and three, moving in to engage." Both were soon confronted by many Akatsukis that appeared from the Ikaruga. "Fire!" All Akatsuki Knightmares began to fire at the two machines, but Jeremiah stepped in and blocked all the shots with his shielding.

"What is the meaning of this? Master Zero wouldn't have ordered this." The cyborg said trying to stop the conflict. There was no response from any of the Black Knight pilots. "Forgive me Master Lelouch." The Sutherland Sieg fired a volley of missiles destroying half of the squad of Knightmares.

"_Shirley, Jeremiah_."

"Lulu!" The orange haired girl yelled happily. She couldn't see him as the communication was voice only.

"Master Lelouch what is going on? The Black Knights are attacking us." The cyborg said.

"_As I thought, I will fill you up on the details later, but now the Black Knights betrayed me and will attack anyone that they haven't approved of. I need you two to meet me at Kamine Island for now._" The communication ended meaning that he had to go.

"Jeremiah, we won't be able to escape with these guys around." She said as she used the two hip mounted slash harkens, destroying two Akatsukis.

"Then what are your orders my Lady." She hate to do this to this to people that she didn't know but if they were to escape to Kamine Island then she had to issue the command.

"Destroy them."

"Yes your Majesty!" Without hesitation to the order, Jeremiah fired another volley of missiles destroying the rest before heading off to Kamine Island with Shirley.

* * *

It was somewhat of a long journey to Kamine Island, as they began to see the island clearly, but over it, there was gun fire and explosions. "A battle?"

"It seems that Master Lelouch has something to do with this." The both approached, going around the Airship known as the Great Britannia and the conflict that was happening in the airspace around it. It wasn't long until they came across the Shinkiro, but the cockpit was empty. Shirley landed with Jeremiah following suit. She exited her Vincent and immediately went over to Lelouch's Knightmare to see if there was any sign to where he may have went. "Lady Fenette, please take this." She turned back and saw him handing her a standard Britannian handgun. "Master Lelouch is off in that direct. There should be a cave over in the rock face. I believe that Britannian personnel were researching something. It's most likely that the Emperor is here." She took the gun and looked over to where she was going to head before turning back to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I must watch over the Knightmares, in case that either Britannia or the Black Knights come over here. Now go, Master Lelouch will be waiting." She nodded and took off disappearing into the trees as she made her way. She looked up into the sky for a second and saw the battle continuing overhead before concentrating back to. She continued running and eventually came to a clearing. Nobody was present except someone who was unconscious. The person looked familiar, remembering that she just saw him earlier today.

"Suzaku!" She rushed over to the unconscious Knight of Seven.

"Well, who are you?" The voice startled her greatly as she was hoping to not encounter anyone other than Lelouch. She turned and raised the gun that was given to her only to notice it was Anya Alstriem, the Knight of Six and Lelouch's accomplice C.C. but something was different about her.

"Anya, C.C.?" She lowered her gun.

"Well actually at the moment, I'm Marianne, mother of Lelouch and Nunnally." She saw that she got the orange haired girl confused. "Anyway, enough about that, what do you say we have some fun by drawing on this guy's face?" She took out a marker and just as she was about to draw on Suzaku's he reawakened. "Damn, you regained consciousness before I could do anything."

"Anya?"

"Like I said to that girl over there, I'm actually Marianne, mother of Lelouch and Nunnally." He looked over to see both Shirley and C.C.

"Shirley, C.C. What are you two doing here?" He said standing up. The Geassed Anya sighed.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." She led the other three into the cut out to the large stone that was destroyed and had a go at the device that was nearby. She began tinkering with it to see if it would work again.

"What is this?" Suzaku asked.

"C's world. In current terminology it is the collective conscious, the collective of people's minds and memories, the sea of transmigration, the great consciousness, some may refer to it as god." She explained.

"Is that what I saw at Narita?" The Knight of Seven questioned.

"There it was mixed with your personal consciousness. I'm merely guessing as I didn't know what you saw." C.C. said.

"Ahh, forget it. It's too messed up for me to do." She said as she stepped away from the machine. Shirley couldn't grasp what they were talking about, all of it was new to her, but somehow she knew that Lelouch was in C's world confronting his father, the Emperor. "C.C. could you please?"

"Do you really plan to go in?"

"Yes, of course, after all Charles has been waiting for us. This would have been so much easier if you've just given him your code." There was silence from the green haired immortal witch. "Oh, I'll go first then." She joined hands with C.C. and placed her other on the wall. The Geass symbol on C.C.'s forehead began to glow and the others saw a split image form from Anya that looked different before it vanished, causing the Knight of Six to lose consciousness. Suzaku caught her as she fell before gently putting her to the ground.

"Shirley, what's confusing me is why you are here." C.C. said after a moments silence between the three of them.

"Lulu contacted me and told me to come to Kamine Island along with Jeremiah." C.C. stared at Shirley to which the orange haired girl thought was strange. Her eyes then went to Suzaku.

"I can possibly guess why you're here." The Knight of Seven frowned slightly. "If you have come to kill Charles Zi Britannia, then I have something disappointing to tell you. The Emperor is immortal." Both were shocked to hear this, mostly Suzaku as he was the one that came here in the sole purpose to assassinate him.

"C.C. I want you to take me to C's world." Shirley said boldly.

"I'm coming too." Suzaku added.

"Very well then," The green haired immortal witch said.

* * *

"I see, so all the battles between the Black Knights and Britannia we're all designed to draw out C.C. Well then, it seems I was merely a nuisance, just a ruckus in the world. And what do you three think of all this?" Lelouch said turning to see Suzaku, C.C. and Shirley walking out of the dust.

"Did you already know I would come here Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"And that you regained your memories, it was necessary for this plan wasn't it." Lelouch answered.

"Precisely, therefore I cannot see any sense for you coming here as well you two." The Emperor said.

"I too don't understand why Suzaku is here, but I sent for Shirley, father." The demon prince said.

"And why is that?"

"It's so obvious yet you haven't realized yet. You, who have many wives, yet fail to see that I am still a prince of Britannia." He paused but his father or mother still had no clue on what he was talking about. "Shirley is my fiancé." He said. It was another one of them moments when she was ultimately surprised by what he says. The Emperor was surprised a bit, but it didn't matter.

"Your Majesty, may I ask why you have made this, the Sword of Akasha?" Suzaku asked getting back to the point.

"Why? Because it's what Nunnally and Euphie both desired, they wanted a gentle world." He answered.

"Now I see, now it's obvious," Lelouch stated.

"The time is here. C.C. Since we are all assembled the plan can commence now, I will grant your wish after everything is completed." The Emperor raised his right hand and it began to glow along with the mark on the immortal witch's head. All watched as the surrounding setting shattered like glass.

"Behold, it's begun. The sword of Akasha is slaying God." Marianne said

"Now, once our marks of Geass become one, the old world cease and the new world will spring forth." Charles said as he began moving closer to the four.

"Lelouch, what was your motivation for wanting to control the world?" Suzaku quietly asked.

"Don't waste my time Suzaku, you know it was Nunnally." He answered.

"Or are you just using her as an excuse?" He was correct as he turned his head towards Suzaku.

"Yes, you're right. I am. I've fought to protect everything that I thought I wanted to protect." He said with a small evil smile.

"If you're going to achieve that, then you need to take action."Suzaku said.

"Yes, the means to that end requires me to reject something."

"Which is…"

"That I, I reject you, and I reject everything you believe." He said moving in front of C.C. "Why do people lie? It isn't only because the struggle against each other, it's also something that they're seeking. You now want a world without change, how stagnant. You can hardly call it life, the same as a world of memories. Just a world that is closed and completed, that's a place where I wouldn't want to live in." He explained defiantly.

"But Lelouch, are you saying that you're rejecting me as well?" His mother asked.

"That depends, is your desire the same of that of his majesty's, mother?"

"It will be so good to rejoin all of those people that we have been separated. You can be reunited with those that have died, even Euphemia." Suzaku instantly became shocked at her words.

"As I expected, you both believe that this world you envisioned will be best for all. But forcing you good intentions on others is no different from an evil act." Lelouch said.

"In time the people will come to accept it." Charles responded.

"That time will never come!" Lelouch protested. "Only one thing is undeniably certain, I understand that what you did to Nunnally and me may have been done out good intention, but, the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land."

"But we did that to protect you." Marianne said.

"Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan and Britannia?" No one answered as no did have the answer. "The plan was such a priority for you both that it didn't matter if Nunnally or I were dead or alive. That's why you abandoned us, all you have are self serving excuses."

"Lelouch, you're wrong."

"You just told me, you said that the dead will rejoin the living, you don't give a damn about the future!" He argued.

"The future is the Ragnarok Connection, once its finally done the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of…"

"Stop it. The world you speak of will only be kinder and gentler for you. The world my sister wished for is one that kindness is extended to everyone, including strangers." Both Suzaku and Shirley had to agree, what Lelouch was saying was making sense than the world they wanted to create.

"Let's say it was true, what of it. There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarok Connection has begun." The Emperor said.

"You think so. I am Zero, the man that works miracles." He took of the special contact lens that hid his Geass.

"Your Geass power will have no effect on me or on anyone else here."

"No, there's someone else here isn't there." Charles realized what he was speaking of and became deeply shocked. "That's right, C's world is the will of mankind itself, and all men are not equal, remember those words. They're your own, and because of that I'm sure you realize that my power will work."

"You're a fool Lelouch. God cannot be defeated by the power of the king." He said.

"I don't intend to defeat God, this is a request." Lelouch protested. "Yes, now I know who I really am. God, collective unconscious, please don't stop the march of time!"

"Lelouch you ungrateful child," Marianne said as she ran to stop her son but was stopped by Suzaku who put his blade in the way.

"Nobody would have wanted this, not even, and especially not Euphie!" The Knight of Seven said fiercely.

"And I saved you so you can talk to Euphie again." She said.

"You mean you were going to force me!"

"You can't do this boy. Not against God or all of humanity itself!"

"Regardless, what I want is a tomorrow!" He Geass evolved as it encompassed into his other eye. The pillar began to crumble down into fragments that would disappear.

"The thought elevator is falling, the dream that I, Marianne and my brother all shared." He said as he watched it collapse.

"Charles, just stop already, it was presumptuous for us to even attempt this." C.C. said as she sat on the ground, putting her arms around her knees.

"C.C. we still bear the marks of Geass, no matter what occurs we…" He stopped and looked down to see that he was beginning to disappear.

"This isn't a falsehood father, its reality's response." Lelouch said as he put his arms down.

"Darling you're…" Marianne too was beginning to disappear as well as she went to Charles' side.

"No, it's not possible. I'm supposed to be immortal. We're being absorbed, consumed by C's world." He said as beyond shock to what was happening.

"What about C.C. why isn't she disappearing as well. You supported this plan as we did."

"I'm sorry, but I've finally realized, the love you have is only for yourselves. "C.C. said.

"That's not true, we love our children very much." She protested.

"Do you even know the meaning behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?" Both of them couldn't answer. "Why don't you understand? Nunnally was blinded, my own sister was crippled." He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. Shirley looked upon him with sadness as she knew it was difficult for him. "She knew that there were things that she wouldn't be able to do by herself. So her smile…Nunnally's smile was her way of expressing gratitude."

"You're labouring under delusion."

"I won't let you call that a lie! Over my dead body! Your refusal to face reality, content to watch us from afar, don't make me laugh, there is only one truth here. You my own parents, you abandoned us!" His tears fell down his face as he said everything. Charles soon became enraged and pushed past Marianne.

"You clever little fool!" he yelled as he rushed to him and grabbed his son's throat. Lelouch could tell that both Shirley and Suzaku wanted to step in.

"Stay out of this." He said.

"Can't you understand that if you refuse in what I offer, you will inherit his world, Schneizel's world! Don't not judge me; good or evil intents are each side of the same card. Even then you still have…"

"No matter what, I'll always reject the world you envision. BEGONE NOW!" Both Charles and Marianne were quickly consumed as they turned into nothing, killing them both. There was silence among the four of them, no one spoke a word.

"Lulu." Lelouch got out a spare contact lens that he carries just in case and put both of them over his now both Geassed eyes. "Are you alright?" He turned and gave a warm smile to her.

"Yes Shirley, I'm fine." She walked up to him and gave him a hug to which he returned as well.

"Hey Lulu, do you mean it when you said that I'm your fiancé?" She knew it was a stupid question to ask, but she had to be certain to calm her worried mind.

"Of course silly, why would I joke about that?" She smiled and rested her head in his chest. For once, despite everything she went through, she was glad that she could hold him in her arms. She looked up and moved in for a kiss but was interrupted by C.C.

"I hate to break up the embrace here, but what are you three going to do?" Her voice had no emotion to it as usual. "You rejected Charles' plan and chose the forward march of time. However…"

"I know, Lelouch is the one who murdered Euphie." Suzaku said slightly raising his sword with a mean expression.

"Now wait just a minute." Shirley said as let go and turned around and stood in front of Lelouch. "You guys are friends, why do you have to fight over something that's already been done and in the past." Obviously she was paying attention when Charles and Marianne argued with Lelouch. She had sense to her words and she was right. Suzaku realized how stupid it was considering that they chose the future over the past. She resolved the conflict between them.

* * *

One Month Later…

* * *

All the Royal Family members, most notably Odysseus, Guinevere and Carine, along with other members of Royalty stood waiting as their Emperor who had been reported missing, was going to make an appearance. Another thing that their minds scratched at was also the sudden disappearance of Bismarck and Schneizel. The event was captured by every news station, including the station Milly worked for. Everyone was anxious to see what was going. "Now announcing his Majesty," A Royal Guard announced causing everyone pay attention. What wasn't known to them was that he was Geassed. The heard footsteps soon followed by someone's appearance. He was in an Ashford School uniform. Everyone was blown away to who it was. He soon took his seat at the throne.

"Greetings, I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia of the Royal family, Ninety Ninth Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."

"It's really you?" Carine asked.

"Yes, it is I, sister, I've returned from the depths of hell intact." He stated.

"Lelouch, how good to see you. When Nunnally was located I figured that you would be found alive as well. But now aren't you taking this joke a bit too far? That is throne of our father" He said glad to see his brother

"Ninety Eighth Emperor Charles Zi Britannia no longer lives and I am the one who took his life." Everyone became horrified. "Therefore that makes me the new Emperor."

"Guards, take that fool and execute him. He is guilty of murdering our Emperor!" Numerous numbers of guards rushed to the scene. Lelouch didn't move a muscle, instead Suzaku jumped down knocking all the guards away, breaking their spears in the process before moving over to the side.

"May I introduce, Suzaku Kururugi, my Knight. A Knight of the Round above all, I grant him the title, Knight of Zero." All over the world people were surprised, mostly the Black Knights, to see Suzaku. "But that is not all there's someone else that I must introduce." Another figure came out from the side and moved over to Lelouch's side. She too was in her Ashford school uniform, like Lelouch and Suzaku. "May I introduce my soon to be Imperial Consort, Shirley Fenette."

"Lelouch, this will just not do, pulling a stunt like this on an international broadcast." Odysseus said disapproving of the things he said.

"Do you thinks so, let me make it easier for you all to understand." Lelouch said as he stood up and removed his contacts. "Acknowledge me as Emperor!" He commanded using his Geass.

"We hear and obey. All hail Emperor Lelouch." Odysseus said under the command of Geass. It wasn't just him that was affected but everyone else.

"All hail Lelouch!" Everyone chanted. Both Suzaku and Shirley stood at his now highness' side with praising looks. It was a day that Lelouch had always dreamed. With everything out of the way, all of the other Royal members left to do Lelouch's bidding, leaving the three of them.

"Don't you think that was rather dramatic Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"As I said before, I tried convincing them without my Geass power but for the Zero Requiem to proceed, I must have the Holy Britannian Empire." They heard a phone ring tone that came from Shirley. She took it out and answered.

"Hello."

"_Shirley, thank goodness I've gotten a hold of you._"

"Pres, it's so good to hear from you."

"_Never mind that now, is it true, that you're going to be wife to Le…I mean, our Imperial Majesty._"

"Yeah, of course, why would we joke around on international TV? You know you just call him Lelouch you know, after all he's still you friend.

"_Oh sorry, it's just that he's the Emperor now so I thought it would be rude to call him Lelouch. Anyway I've got to go. See you later Shirley._"

"Okay Pres, see you later." With that, Milly hung up and Shirley closed her phone.

* * *

~###~

* * *

Alright, that was Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be on the way but it might take longer as I will be working on my Bleach story along with this one. But don't worry I will get it done. Feel free to review. I'm surprised no one has suggested for me to use my DeviantART account. Weird…anyway I might use it anyway and post pics of Shirley's Vincent Knightmare and some others along the way.

Anyways I am moving so I might not be able to work on any Fanfiction in the next few weeks and also I will be attending College/University as of the 11th of February so I might not be able to update as often as I do. So don't panic as I am still writing but at a slower pace.


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of Love

Next chapter is up.

Now this was a challenge to write as I had many distractions when I was trying to write, namely my phone. Anyways it's up and ready to read, so read away...

* * *

~###~

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Power of Love_**

Shirley couldn't believe what was all happening. Never once did she ever get the chance to be at Pendragon and think that she would be able to. But it was it was different now. She was an Imperial Princess and was thankful. She was told how she forgot everything and that Jeremiah's Geass Canceller was responsible, but everything that happened so far was in the past now. It was just about night time in Pendragon and the Villa that she and Lelouch were at overlooked the palace and the city, showing all the lights of the ongoing businesses and other things that ran in the city. The orange haired girl looked over to the two outfits that were here when both she and Lelouch arrived. Once was Lelouch's, which was white with many golden trimmings and linings and a few jewels that were arranged in a fashion similar to that of eyes. Her dress was a different colour, being a green, which complemented her well. Its length wasn't at the ankles but it was between both her ankles and her knees. On the front and back, about stomach level, were similar jewels arranged in the same pattern as Lelouch's. There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Lelouch, who was in his Ashford attire, entering and closing the door behind him. "I'm back. How do you like it here?" Shirley found no reason to cover herself, as she only had her bra and Ashford skirt on, as it was her fiancé.

"It's amazing. I've never been here, and everything is just amazing." She answered. "By the way, my Mother called and she had no problems with me being an Empress."

"Then all tasks at the moment are complete." He said before they came together for a kiss that lasted more than about seven seconds.

"I'm glad that you love me Lulu." She whispered loudly.

"I love you too." He too whispered as they came into each other's embrace. Shirley placed a kiss on his neck which made him shiver a little. They moved over to the king sized bed in the room, with Shirley on the bottom and Lelouch on top of her, and began to make out passionately. Both started using their tongues, both wrestling one another for dominance. They stopped to catch their breath for a few seconds before resuming. This time Lelouch used his tongue to trace her lower lip before joining back with hers. They continued the tongue kiss for a few more seconds before they stopped. Lelouch undid the clasp on the front of her bra and after it was off he tossed it to the side. He then laid hot wet kisses on her jaw line, her neck, the centre of her chest before he gave a small lick to the nipple on her right breast. The orange haired girl felt a rush of pleasure each time he gave a little lick. It wasn't long until he was swirling around the sensitive part of her flesh which induced more pleasure. It was her second time that she had experienced this, but it felt so much better than the first time that Lelouch pleasured her. Lelouch moved to the seemingly forgotten twin and did the same thing. Though she knows that girls can play with themselves, she'd never once ever do something. The newly crowned Emperor then removed the short skirt followed by her panties, which were the last article of clothing. He then removed his Ashford jacket followed by his undershirt that he wore. He moved between her legs and started tracing his tongue over her wet sensitive pussy. The overwhelming pleasure made her arch her back up as he continued his assault. More and more she felt it come closer, she could feel the climax that would soon be upon her. The next thing that Lelouch did was enough for it to hit her. He poked his tongue into her entrance which caused her orgasm to begin. She soon relaxed as she felt her climax finish, which made her pant from the exhaustion felt from it. Lelouch undid his pants, showing the erect member that was fighting his briefs. He removed them allowing her to get a full view before he positioned himself. With a nod from the girl below him, he began his journey inside of her, this time there was little to no pain at all, just complete pleasure. He exited and then thrust back inside, which made her moan in complete ecstasy for more. He began a rhythm to which he increased his speed every time he thrust into her. To Lelouch, she was still tight since their last time before the battle of Tokyo.

"Kiss me Lulu." She moaned out. He sealed his lips with hers and passionately kissed her as he made love to her. He thrust faster and faster, making it clear to Shirley that he was close. She was also close as well. He quickened his pace which was enough for her to go over the edge. "Lulu!" She yelled passionately as her orgasm started. He felt her tighten around his shaft which was enough for him to give in to his climax.

"Shirley I'm cumming!" He yelled as he thrust one more time into before he shot his seed inside of her, filling her up. She felt the warmth that started to fill her as he let lose. Lelouch collapsed on top of her lightly. She put her arms around him and held him as her orgasm came to an end. Both were panting heavily, exhausted and sweaty from the love they shared together.

"Thank you…Lulu. That was amazing." He exited her and took the covers and placed them over her and himself before pulling her close to him. Lelouch looked at her and found that she was asleep in his arm.

"Thank you Shirley, I love you." He said before laying a kiss on her forehead and he too went to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day…

* * *

A large number of people gathered in the throne room in grey uniforms and black hats that had the eye crest on the top. "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands each one of you, be my slaves." With the power of his Geass he issued the command to all of them who were lined up.

"Yes your Majesty!" They all said as they activated their visors and saluted. Next to him, on his right, Shirley stood in her new dress that was given to her, along with Llyod and Cecile, who had Arthur in her arms. On Lelouch's left was Suzaku in his new Knight of Zero attire and C.C. who was back in her old clothes that they restrained her with, she also had the Cheese-kun plushie with her in her arms.

"Your Majesty, won't you let me analyse that power just a little bit, for science of course." The sociopath scientist asked.

"Do you want to die Llyod?" Jeremiah said as he entered.

"You mean in the traditional sense?" He asked worried.

"Ridiculous." He said before stopping in front of the New Emperor and bowing. "Jeremiah Gottwald returns from battle to announce that he has vanquished former Earl Rosencruise."

"Well done. Still, I'm not that popular out there am I? The nobles are rising up and rebelling everywhere, isn't that true?" Lelouch said.

"People resist when you take away their vested interests, they fight back." C.C. answered.

"That's why we need to make them fully understand how foolish and pathetic it is to cling to vain pedigrees and past glories." Lelouch responded. He dismissed all the Geassed soldiers and they left with question. Before anyone could even make a move, Lelouch's phone rang. He answered it, knowing it was important. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your Majesty, it's the Knights of the Round. They're approaching Pendragon with the Knight of One in the lead. We can only confirm four of the Rounds among them and they're accompanied by their personal forces."

"I see. Is the Knight of Three among them?"

"Yes, we've confirmed that the Tristan is a part of the attack force."

"Right," He hung up the phone and Suzaku bowed and left. "Shirley, do you understand the mission?"

"Yes." She answered as she nodded. She too began to leave, heading into the same direction that Suzaku left.

* * *

By the time she launched in her newly, yet again, upgraded Vincent, all of the forces aside from Gino's Tristan and the Knight of One's Galahad, were destroyed. Thanks to Lelouch's insistence, Shirley was accompanied by half a dozen Vincent Wards along with one Gareth. She moved closer to the battlefield seeing Suzaku finish off the last of the personal forces. She noticed that he began to engage the Tristan in battle though it didn't last long as the Knightmare was quickly crippled. She saw it crash to the ground and moved quickly. "Dammit, what have I become. Am I a Knight of Britannia, If not, then why am I fighting these battles for?!" He said slamming his fist against the cockpit wall. He got a notification and he was soon surrounded by Shirley and the units that guarded her. "Well it seems that you were destined to finish me off, Shirley." The Knight of Three said regaining his composure. It wasn't long until the Galahad was finished and the two servered halves dropped to the ground.

"Nope, Lulu asked me to return you to Britannia." Two Vincent Wards used their Harkens and took the Tristan up.

"My lady, there seem to be two severed halves of the Excalibur, should we take them as well?"

"Yes, his Lulu has made it clear to recover anything that the Empire doesn't have." She answered.

"Yes your Majesty." Without hesitation one of the Ward units recovered the Excalibur halves before they headed back Pendragon.

"So, you're going to force me into loyalty, is that it?" Gino said. Shirley didn't answer.

* * *

Shirley entered the throne room with two guards that escorted Gino in. The orange haired girl took her place at his right side, still in her new Knightmare suit that was similar to that of Suzaku's old one when he was a part of Camelot but it was now pink. "Gino Wineberg. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Lelouch announced.

"Cut the slack and get it over with." He cut straight to the point. The newly appointed Emperor knew what he was implying but he already had an idea and chose the way that doesn't involve his Geass.

"Guards, undo his restraints and leave us." He ordered

"Yes your Majesty." The guard did exactly as he was instructed and removed the cuffs and left. Gino was confused but didn't decide to move as it probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"What's this all about, why did you release me. And why aren't you using your Geass on me?" He asked curiously before the new Emperor.

"Gino, do you wish to continue serving Britannia?" Lelouch asked the Knight of Three.

"Well yeah, I do. But why are you asking me these questions and not using your Geass on me?" He asked still confused why the demon Emperor hasn't used the power of absolute obedience on him yet.

"Because there's no need, after all, this is the legitement Holy Britannian Empire. I know this might sound like bribery but I want you to head up the position of Knight of One." Lelouch said shocking the Knight of the Round.

"And why's that?" He asked still surprised by the offer

"Because I'm going to tell you about the Zero Requiem and the future that we're trying to create." Lelouch said.

* * *

Llyod looked over the machines he had in his possession. The Shinkiro, the Vincent Prototype, the badly damaged Lancelot, the Lancelot Albion and the new addition to the team, the Tristan which was damaged. Cecile entered the facility room, letting Arthur out of her arms in the process. "What are looking over now?" She asked.

"Oh just the Vincent Prototype," He answered still admiring his work. "I've removed Rakshata's radiant wave system and replaced it with a Blaze Luminous system as well as mounting two on the arms. I've also removed the Wing Glide System and replaced it with a Float unit." Llyod said. Cecile looked at the pink Vincent Prototype.

"I still can't believe it's still in one piece after all it's been through." She said.

"It's because his Majesty wants to make sure the devicer to be safe." He didn't face her or anything but that was typical of him. "Shirley Fenette, I believe that's her name, she's a capable devicer, but never have I've seen the performance fluctuate. From the left over battle data from the battle in Tokyo, her performance rose from 71% to 92% in just a few seconds at one point."

"Hey Llyod," Gino called entering the room. "I've got orders from Lelouch saying for you to begin fixing the Tristan."

"Well that's just what I wanted to hear." He said as he began to walk off to begin work. Cecile sighed and noticed that Arthur sat next to where she was standing.

"Well you don't seem to be in a cheery mood." The new Knight of One said. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Cecile responded leaving to go do something with Arthur following her out the door.

"Do you need a hand Llyod?" He called as he began walking over.

* * *

Suzaku was sitting out by himself, enjoying the sunlight and fresh air. It was the Imperial Gardens he was in, the flowers, the plants, the scenery, it was all complimented well. He liked the peacefulness, for once he could relax before the plan went to the next stage. In two days they will begin the plan and hopefully become victorious in the outcome. "Suzaku."

"Cecile? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well, you know hanging around with Llyod can be stressful sometimes. So I thought I might catch some fresh air. Mind if I sit with you?" Cecile asked.

"No not at all." He responded. She sat down next to him, close by him in fact but the Knight of Zero didn't find that odd at all. Arthur strolled by before coming up to the seat next to Cecile. She breathed in the fresh air that she needed. Both were silent for a while before Cecile decided to speak up.

"So Suzaku, do you have anyone you have your eyes on?" She asked trying to keep her composure.

"Like what do you mean?" He kindly questioned.

"Well, is there any girl that you have your eyes on?" She rephrased the question. She began to feel nervous as if he answered her with a name then she would be disappointed. '_Is this right, I know that there's an age difference, but still, I want this_.' She thought.

"No, no one, and I guess that there will always be one person but she died." She could tell that he was referring to Euphemia Li Britannia easily. It's written on the poor Knight of Zero's face. "What about you? Do you have someone in mind?" He said regaining his relaxed composure and facing her in the process.

"Umm…well I…" Cecile said stumbling. But before she could complete her sentence Arthur, the cat, pushed against her surprising the Technical Officer, forcing her to seal her lips with Suzaku. She relaxed from the heaven she received but soon realized what she was doing and withdrew quickly. "I'm so sorry." She said fully embarrassed.

"C…Cecile?" The Knight of Zero was completely in shock to what had just happened.

"It's just that…I…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her words but instead, started running off.

"Cecile, wait!" He called. "Oh, Arthur, why did you do that for?"

"It's because he knows." Suzaku turned to the opposite direction and saw the immortal witch, C.C. who sat down next to Arthur.

"What?"

"The cat knows that Cecile loves you, people take cats and other pets for granted because they think that know nothing about us." She started explaining. "Arthur was trying to say something to you but since he can't speak human language, he shows you instead."

"How come you know this?" He asked.

"Because I have lived longer than anyone here, besides Cecile told me that she deeply cares and loves you. It's because of the age difference that she hides it and chooses not to tell you."

"But then why?"

"It's human nature. I've seen this over and over again. People cannot be forward about things about love. From accumulated experiences, love has nothing to do with age or ideology or even looks. I know what Lelouch did in the past was a mistake, and he also burdened with it as well." She continued explaining.

"Still…"

"Do you think it wasn't hard for him to kill his own sister? It was, no matter anything you say he'll still have that grief in his heart." There was a pause before she spoke again." Euphemia would have wanted you to move on."

"What?"

"Every girl that has passed a relationship with a man would want him to move on. It's women's nature. No matter how much they may hate it, they will always want you move on." She said. "Since you didn't notice the point Shirley was trying to make back then, I will clear it up for you. She wanted to see you move on, despite having nothing to do with you. You could say that its fate's way for telling you stuff." The Knight of Zero sighed in grief, realizing what he'd just done. "Go."

"Huh?"

"Go to her. Explain your true heart to her." C.C. said. "You must tell her how you feel, otherwise it would end, whatever feelings she has left." Suzaku got up and started running the same direction as she did. Arthur jumped up to C.C.'s lap and purred.

"There's no need to thank me." She said patting him.

* * *

Suzaku ran into where Llyod and other technical officers were repairing the Tristan. He looked around desperately, but couldn't see her anywhere. "What's up Suzaku?" Gino said doing the usual hug he usually does.

"Have you seen Cecile?" He said shrugging the new Knight of One off.

"Well, no, why?"

"Because there's something I have to tell her." Suzaku said before leaving the room to search some more. Gino could hear something. Very faint crying was how to put it. He went looking and came to the source, finding Cecile by herself crying.

"There you are." He said startling the female Technical Officer. "Suzaku was looking for you."

"What for?" She said.

"Well I don't know what really, but all he said was that he wanted to speak with. He looked pretty worried about it too." Gino answered.

"He was?"

"Yeah," She stopped crying and got up from where she was sitting and ran off to find him. "What is going on?"

"Oh Gino, I need your help now." Llyod called. He responded by going over there as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Damn, where is she, at this rate…" He said stopping. Suzaku knew in his mind that he would probably too late. He was so cooped up with being a widow to Euphemia he pushed away the others such as Cecile that loved her. It had taken C.C. to make him realize that age didn't matter. "Damit, why did I screw up? She'll never want to talk to me ever again."

"Suzaku?" He was startled greatly, causing him to jump in fright. She was close to him which made his heart race.

"Cecile, I'm sorry, I realized now what I was doing was wrong and I shouldn't have pushed everyone away like that." He explained to her.

"Suzaku, I know that there's an age difference and that you still want to carry on with being widow to Princess Euphemia. It's just that, ever since day one I've just though I noticed something that…" She was cut off by Suzaku pushing his lips against hers. At first she was surprised but relaxed as heaven took over in her head.

"Ahh so this is what's going on." Both of them pulled away, surprised by the person that just caught them. "Wow, I never seemed you for the ladies type my friend." Gino said to the Knight of Zero.

"Gino, you have a habit to interrupt at the wrong time." The new Knight of One looked over to Cecile and saw that she was red from embarrassment.

"Aww, come on you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, I support you both." He said. To him it looked like the two were frozen, too embarrassed to move. "Well I got to do this the hard way." He said pushing them lightly leading them somewhere.

"W…where are we going?" The Female Technical Officer asked.

"You'll see. How do the common folk say it? Ahh that's it, get a room you two." He said laughing. It wasn't long until they were at Suzaku's room, where he pushed them both inside and closed the door behind them.

"I see that you got them to the room." C.C. said walking over near the door with Arthur following just behind her.

"It wasn't easy, those two are basically just awkward about it, and I had to force them in there." The immortal witch didn't answer. Instead she smiled a little.

* * *

Lelouch was enjoying the view of the Imperial City of Pendragon. He'd never been able to since he was cast out. All of it felt strange but he knew he wouldn't be here long before they were all going to the scheduled meeting with the United Federation of Nations, that's where the Zero Requiem will begin. Everything he lost so far was now a distant memory as the future that he wanted to create was waiting for him. There was a light knock on the door before it was opened gently. He turned and saw it was Shirley entering the room. "Lulu, there's something I need to talk to you about." From the look from her eyes, it wasn't good news. He got up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, you look sad." He asked.

"Well…" She couldn't even start her sentence. The feeling that she might be burdened with made her nervous, with a little hint of sadness. "It's…well, I don't want you to…I just want to say that…" She paused and breathed heavily for what she was about to tell him. "I'm pregnant." The words she said rang in his ears as he began to feel guilt from what he'd done.

"Shirley. I'm so sorry. I didn't think that this would happen." He felt the full grunt of the guilt over take him as he hugged her, knowing that what he did cannot be undone.

"You aren't mad?" She whispered in his ear.

"Why would I, this is my fault aft…" He was cut off by her lips softly pressed against his before she withdrew just a few centimetres back.

"I'm not sad. I was just scared on how you'd react, that's all." She said quietly. "I didn't know when you wanted to have kids, so I stopped taking the pill and hoping you weren't mad about it."

"Why would I be mad? I didn't know that you did. I'm more glad than guilty if you wanted this." He said as he leaned in a bit more closer to her lips.

"I want this." She closed the distance between them, passionately kissing each other.

"Are you still alright to pilot the Vincent?" He asked a little worried.

"I'll be fine Lulu. I handled myself well today, besides it's only begun so I don't think I'll be sick yet." She replied easing Lelouch's discomfort. He sat back down with her sitting next to her, watching the view before them.

* * *

It was dark in the Knight of Zero's room. The lights were off and the curtains were closed, only a small ambiance of light was in the room, just enough to see. No doubt that the setting was sort of romantic, but it didn't matter to the two that were experimenting on the bed. It was all thanks to C.C.'s input with Suzaku and Gino's insistence to put them in the room that lead to them doing this sort of thing. Of course Cecile didn't know anything as she was still a virgin, but she wondered if Suzaku was. She tried to think of it but the sudden entrance of his finger into her made her mind be consumed with pleasure. He slid his finger in and out multiple times before adding another, increasing the build up she felt. With every thrust of his fingers Cecile came closer and closer to her finale. He removed his fingers and quickly moved his head between her legs and replaced them with his tongue. He slowly traced the outside of the sensitive flesh before he prodded his tongue inside. She instantly succumbed to the new wave of pleasure as her climax started. After a few minutes she felt it begin to subside. He moved up her, getting himself in the right place so he could enter her. She could feel the tip poke at her hot wet core which made her want it even more. Cecile placed her arms around him, silently telling him to start, to which he did. She tried remaining quiet as Suzaku began his journey inside of her, trying to muffle the moaning from complete pleasure for having sex for the first time in her life. He desperately wanted to sheath himself, causing him to thrust the rest for the way in. A loud moan escaped from the Technical Officer's lips as he was completely in her. She moved her hands from his back to the bed sheets to brace herself as he thrust into her once more. She felt soft hands touch he face as she was brought in for a kiss, trying her best to respond with her own. It was a while that they both made love, every thrust he increased his speed and hardness of it. It wasn't long until another orgasm started. Suzaku increased his speed dramatically and with one last hard one he let he seed pour into her. The both shared in the pleasure and soon slowly finished. Cecile laid there on the bed with Suzaku on top, deeply tired as they both felt numb from the love they had made. She soon felt him pull out and place the covers over the both of them. No one said anything, not even a whisper, only the sounds of their breaths could be heard. She smiled. The thing that was making her smile was the fact that she knew that her dream would come true. Cecile looked over to find him sleeping. With a kiss on his forehead she too went to sleep next to him with a smile on her face.

* * *

~###~

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter.

I thought I shake it up a bit here and add another couple. Now my match making skills might be weird, but I did some research and came across something pretty interesting in one of the picture dramas and thought I'll implement it into the story line. Next chapter will mostly feature the final battle with Schneizel and the Black Knights, but that will all be explained in due time. Anyways review and favourite, the next chapter is on the way.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Struggle - Part 1

Hey people how's it going.

Now I am super-duper super-fantabulas (making up words here, just shows how really sorry I am) super-sorry for not updating for a long while a lot has happened and that stuff was really annoying but I will be focusing now on this and my other stories hopefully. Anyway, read on…

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Final Struggle – Part 1**_

Shirley sat on the bed within the personal quarters on board the Avalon. She was looking over the pregnancy test she took for a second time to make sure the result was correct. The last thing she didn't want was an incorrect answer, but thankfully it showed positive and she was happy that she got what she hoped. Lelouch entered with Suzaku and C.C. following behind him. "C.C. how come you didn't know Nunnally was alive until now?" He said in an agitated manner.

"I'm certainly not a god." She said in response still retaining her composure.

"This is all Schneizel's doing. He was waiting for this moment just so he can play this card at the right moment!" He yelled in frustration while knocking over the chess pieces violently. "Just the way…"

"Our objective hasn't changed!" Suzaku argued picking up the newly crowned Emperor by the collar. "Whether she's alive or not doesn't change our end goal." He threw him back down and began to exit the room. "Remember your promise."

"Suzaku." C.C. called leaving the room with the Knight of Zero. Lelouch got up and joined Shirley on the bed.

"Lulu, is it true that Nunnally is alive?" The orange haired queen asked quietly.

"Yes, it's true." There was silence between the two. After witnessing her supposed death, she didn't think it was true, but Lelouch's facial expression told her otherwise. They came this far in terms of their plan, and there was no turning back now. All of Lelouch's relatives were now dead after the announcement that a FLIEYA had struck Pendragon, and all of the soldiers were now tainted by the power of Geass. There was no turning back. "Our next battle will most likely involve Schneizel's forces along with the Black Knights. Will you be able to be okay out there?" He asked expressing concern to what happened two days ago.

"I will be." She said making her fiancé face her. "You, Suzaku, Gino and even C.C. will be out there, I'll be okay." The orange haired queen said before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Both sides gathered a distance from one another, Knightmares taking off from their respective airships. One side featuring Vincent Wards, Gareths, Sutherlands with a few Vincent Commanders and Gloucesters, all with sporting Float units, and the other side all Akatsukis with a few Akatsuki Commands and Flight enabled Burais. On the ground the leftovers of the Tokyo garrison armed themselves with cannons and rifles ready to provide support for the Britannian Occupation force. "Alright we are all ready." Lelouch said to himself whilst standing on the opened Shinkiro. "Attention all forces. This battle is the ultimate test. Control of the entire world is at stake. If we defeat Schneizel and The Black Knights, then there will be no one left to stand in our way. This word will be destroyed and then recreated by Lelouch, the one true Emperor of Britannia. Crush them! Destroy Schneizel and the sky fortress Damocles. Crush them all! We have nothing to fear. My name is the future of this world!"

"All hail Lelouch!"

* * *

"Lelouch has spread malice and turmoil across the globe. As the enemy of peace, he must be wiped out. It is time for the Black Knights and us to cast aside the grudges of the past and join forces. The people of the world are waiting, for our song of victory. I pray for all time that this shall be the last battle and last war that mankind ever need to fight." Both sides prepared themselves knowing battle was immanently close. Schneizel looked over the battlefield data but was soon interrupted by a communication link opening up.

"Oh, an open channel." He said sarcastically knowing who it is.

"Greetings Prince Schneizel." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, if you going to surrender, now is the time to do so." The white King responded. "We have and arsenal of FLIEJAs ready to fire."

"I wonder if you dare to use them, considering that I have all the UFN representatives with me on board the Avalon." All of the core members of the Black Knights were somewhat shocked to see the members of the UFN on board with the Demon King. "So Schneizel, these people are from all over the world, they are not related to you."

"Your right, their lives are a small price to pay."

"Schneizel, you can't attack!" Li Xingke said quite distressed.

"I understand that the UFN members have elected representatives to speak for them." The white king replied without hesitation.

"We are prepared for the worst if know how dire this is, but it doesn't mean we going to throw their lives away out on a gamble." Lelouch chuckled evilly somewhat at the argument between Schneizel and Xingke. This he had planned, knowing that the Black Knights wouldn't allow the use of the FLEIJAs if they had the UFN members on board.

"Li Xingke, aside from the Damocles, our strike force only consists of the Mordred and a few other Knightmares. If you're going to tie our hands so we can't use the FLEIJAs, then I request that you put me in charge of all our united forces."

"But we are facing Lelouch."

"Exactly, I've never lost to Lelouch, ever. And I know him far better than anyone else on this battlefield." He said with great confidence. Shirley walked onto the bridge of the Avalon standing just to the right of where Lelouch was sitting, in her pink Britannian Knightmare pilot suit which looked almost identical to Suzaku's old Lancelot suit except it was more fitted for women.

"Understood." Xingke said closing the communication line.

"Then shall we let the game play out brother?"

"Indeed." The channel closed and Lelouch waited for Schneizel to deploy his forces into formation.

"Enemy fleets in motion, deploying into a wide field area formation." The technical officer said.

"He's using conventional forces, good. Stretch out our left wing, assume half moon spear formation." The Demon king ordered.

"Yes your Majesty." At his command the Knightmare Frames all deployed to counter the enemy's formation. As soon as their units moved, Scheizel's forces advanced to stop them.

"Checking my move. Reverse the direction of our left wing." Lelouch saw through the move and absolutely had to win this battle.

"But that will break up our formation."

"Do it." All units advancing suddenly changed and started heading back. The enemy stopped for reaching their battle line. "Not falling for it huh? Switch our battle plan to Ursa-major formation." Without any hesitation all Britannian forces changed formation. The enemy once again moved but this time from the north-east with the Mordred leading. "Bombardiers, prep for anti-air combat." Again Schneizel's forces stopped not falling for the tactics of the Demon king. Shirley could only watch as the combat data on-screen changed over and over. She was never good at strategy but she could tell there was a battle raging between them, despite no one firing a single round.

"They're surrounding us." This made Lelouch think a bit before deciding what to do.

"Counter move. Reinforce the front line with Suzaku's Lancelot and Gino's Tristan. Hold at combat speed four, and send out the Fourth Wards Unit." Movement underwent which allowed the enemy to notice the gap he just made.

"The enemy's left wing is breaking away." The Guren, Shen-Hu and Zangetsu began to take lead with all of the Black Knight Forces behind them.

"Stand Fast! Live up to our Majesty's trust in us." All Britannian Knightmares began opening fire upon the approaching force just halt them from reaching the Avalon. It was no use, the Guren and other custom Knightmares began tearing the battle line to pieces, destroying unit after unit.

"They're tearing us to pieces."

"Should I have Suzaku and Gino fallback?"

"No, that's what Schneizel wants us to do. Draw in the battle line, fallback and regroup." The Britannian Forces began moving back as the enemy kept advancing. One unit was advancing faster than the other. Soon one of the Airships was destroyed, but no matter what, the Britannian Forces kept withdrawing. The Akatsuki Knightmares began moving away from the front of the Ikaruga which then fired both Hadron Cannons, destroying majority of the units on both sides of the Avalon.

"Well Lelouch?"

"Right, they've shown great skill forcing me to use this plan." Lelouch pulled out a trigger and pushed the button without any hesitation activating the surprise he had in store for them. Mount Fuji began to activate before erupting into the air above, where the Black Knights were. Most of the units were caught in the explosion, destroying most of the Knightmares and Airships of the Black Knights.

* * *

"H…He's detonated the Sakuradite with the Fuji Mines." Kanon said shocked to see what just happened.

"Yes he has, destroying his ground forces as well."

"But how could he sacrifice his own men?" Diethard said trying to comprehend what was happening. Nobody answered as the events that just happened proved him to be the demon he is. Schneizel turned to one of his officers.

"Have our Knightmares launch and protect the Damocles, call back the Mordred to do the same."

"Yes your Majesty. First and Second Sutherland Squadrons, Launch and provide support for the Damocles. The range of the FLEIJAs is detailed on the IFF data."

"Nunnally, targeting is complete, now that the Black Knights have been smashed, we must use the FLEIJA's power."

"Yes, brother Schneizel. With this act, I will wipe away my brother's sin." She said activating the device in her hands and pressing the button. A missile launched from the Damocles and headed straight for the Britannian Forces.

* * *

"Incoming! It's a FLEIJA!"

"So he's finally launched one. Special Division Three."

"Yes your Majesty." A Vincent Commander and several other Ward units approached and pierced the missile causing it to explode.

"Avalon Continue to fall back as planned, all other units, charge at the Damocles, force them to continue launching the FLEIJA warheads until their arsenal is completely empty." Shirley decided it was the time to prepare herself for what's to come.

"I'm going to do the final preparations. I'll be waiting." She said turning and leaving.

"Wait, Shirley." It was Cecile who called for her.

"Yes Cecile?" She followed and both started making their way to the Hangar.

"I'm going to head out too. There's someone that I want to look out for." She said holding her hand to where her heart was located.

"You're talking about Suzaku right?" Shirley asked knowing who she was talking about.

"You know?" She responded going red in the face.

"Gino told me. I'm also going out so I can look out for Lulu, after all we still have to fill out the Zero Requiem together." The technical officer saw the kind look on her face, something she had never seen before. Both had someone they want to protect and were willing to do anything. Cecile suited up and boarded her grey coloured Vincent Commander and took off, launching from the catapult.

"I assume we're almost ready." A monotonic voice, recognizable as ever, made the Immortal Witch's presence known.

"We're just waiting on the device's data to be finished." She didn't respond. There was awkward silence between the two, but the Orange Haired Queen decided to speak up, something she felt she needed to say. "C.C. I want to apologize."

"What for?" The immortal witch asked.

"Well for being with Lelouch, I didn't mean to take your place or anything."

"Don't worry about it. We remain accomplices after all. You play a bigger role than anyone else. You are able to make him smile, for real." C.C. answered, still having the usual tone of voice she usually has.

* * *

Out on the battlefield another FLEIJA erupted destroying another fleet of the Britannian Forces. "It renders tactics useless."

"However, if I can get into a tight range, they will be unable to use one." The Sutherland Sieg and other units charged and began opening fire upon the Damocles, but the sudden activation of the Blaze Luminous shields negated all attempts to disable the Fortress. "A Blaze Luminous?"

"Suzaku, can you break through those defences?"

"I'm trying, but their power output is in a different league than mine." The Albion started shooting its full salvo of weapons but no use against the defence. "But I don't think they can fire a FLEIJA now." Two dark green Sutherland Units approached the Albion from behind, ready to attack, but they were swiftly dispatched by a grey and orange Vincent Commander.

"And I turn our attacks get through."

"C…Cecile?"

"I'll act as support." She said.

"Is there nothing left for the world except for a cower before the crushing might of the FLEIJAs?"

"Well that offers some sort of peace too." Llyod stated entering the Bride of the Avalon.

"Mass our remaining forces around the Avalon, we are going to launch a direct assault on the Damocles with our hostages on board."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Your return here means its nearly figured out I presume." Lelouch said to the Technical chief.

"The rest depends on you and Suzaku your Majesty." He answered. Everything was going according to plan. Once the secret device was loaded upon the Shinkiro, Lelouch himself would launch a direct attack on the Sky Fortress. But a sudden attack from behind made his attention focus to what was actually happening.

"Sir it's the Black Knights." A group of Akatsuki Knightmares along with the Shen-Hu approached from behind along with four airships.

"I will not let the Avalon be shot down." The Lancelot Albion rushed back to where the attack was coming from and began to duel the Shen-Hu. Both Knightmares were in a solid engagement, but the Albion had the upper hand with its speed, appearing behind the Shen-Hu and cutting off its left arm and wings. "It's over!"

"Kururugi!" Before the Lancelot could finish Xingke the personal Knightmare of Kyoshiro Tohdoh intercepted him and clashed with him.

"You dare fight in your condition?"

"You turned you back on you country in order to climb in rank, so here is the ugly way it ends. What is this you fight for?"

"The one thing I want to fight for is a future!"

"Your future is worthless!" The Albion backed away and slashed the Zangetsu before delivering another strike causing the ejection system to activate. "I have failed." The cockpit block was caught by the timely arrival of Chiba's Akatsuki Command Model.

"General." Other units opened fire on the Lancelot, distracting it long enough for the Shen-Hu to activate the chest cannon and damage the Avalon.

"Dammit." Cecile joined the fray and backed Suzaku as she said, destroying two Akatsukis, but their efforts were in vain as Knightmares and a shuttle boarded through the linear catapult.

* * *

"Primary float system damage. Float unit damage at 75%."

"It's failed, the Avalon is falling."

* * *

"We can't let them board." The technical officer said chasing down the left over units.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! Okay, now to settle things once…" Cecile's Grey Vincent Commander slashed through the Akatsuki leaving only the top half. "I'm not giving in, I've got pride too, you know." The severed Akatsuki of Tamaki's released a barrage at the Vincent Commander only for it to be blocked by the Lancelot and subsequently destroying the Akatsuki with a harken.

* * *

"Lasting this long was good enough. Land the ship in the Pacific. You will now follow mission Uptae-Alaethea." Lelouch said standing up from the command chair.

"Master Lelouch."

"You have served me well, I am grateful for the resolve you have all shown." With that he turned and began leaving the bridge.

"Yes your Majesty." The rest was up to him and everyone else on the field. The plan he had envision must work otherwise, there won't be a future.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Review and tell me what you think so far, Part 2 will most likely be the final chapter with a little ending piece which will do nice to end the story. Anyways stay cool my viewers and wait for the next instalment.


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Struggle - Part 2

Alright the second last chapter is here.

I've been kinda busy lately, hence why I haven't updated on any of my stories lately. Anyways feel free to continue reading on my ye faithful viewers.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Final Struggle – Part 2**_

As the Orange haired queen began to wonder what was going on with the sudden change with the airship, Lelouch walked into the hanger. "Lulu." Shirley called as she ran to her fiancé. His being here to her meant that they were ready to assault the Damocles themselves, with the secret weapon having being finished. "Is it time to go."

"Yes it is." He replied with a smile. The Demon King noticed her face saddened a little and wondered what was bothering her. "What's the matter?" He asked expressing full concern for his wife.

"Lulu, don't you feel burdened having me around with you?" He was confused but stayed silent to hear what she had to say. "You worry about me and you do everything to make sure I'm safe, and I'm willing to follow you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that wouldn't it be better if I stayed somewhere safe, away from the possibility that I might die?"

"Shirley," He gently brought her face to meet his in a stare with his. "Everything I'm doing is to protect future. You are the biggest part of my future and I cannot allow you to be harmed in any way, and that's why I will protect you no matter what." The speech Lelouch just gave almost drove the girl to tears but fought them back as they still have a mission to do.

"Lulu." She whispered to go in for the kiss. C.C. watched on from the Lancelot Frontier's cockpit and could help but edge up a small smile. Their lips were close, Shirley could swear she could feel them on her own, but on the spur of the moment, a sudden and unexpected crash of the hangar wall stopped them. It was none other than the Guren SEITEN that had intent to kill the Emperor.

"I'm going to stop you. Goodbye Lelouch!" Kallen said with tears in her eyes ready to kill Lelouch, but it was all put to a stop as C.C., in the Lancelot Frontier barged the Guren, knocking it away from Lelouch. The two of them took the momentary distraction and went to their respective machines.

"Leave this to me, the two head to the Damocles now."

"C.C. you no match for the Guren!" Shirley called out before entering her Vincent.

"I sincerely glad you care. Just go, just promise me you two will come back alive, that will make me simile, okay." The orange haired Empress gave a small smile before entering her Vincent. There was no time to use the catapult so the two machines left through the hole the Guren made, charging straight at the sky fortress. With her hands gripped at the controls, she felt scared, afraid that she wouldn't make it. She didn't just fear for her own life, but Lelouch's as well, but most importantly the life that was being developed inside of her at this very moment. All she could do was trust her fiancé and hope for the best. As they flew, they were confronted by a few Sutherlands belonging to Schneizel's faction, but were instantaneously shot down by the Tristan and many other Britannian Knightmares that decided to follow the Shinkiro and Vincent.

"Let's end this your majesty." Gino said following them to the Damocles. The Blaze Luminous lowered around the launch tube of the FLEIJA, firing the next missile at the incoming Knightmares.

"Alright, entering data." Lelouch began typing away at the controls as the missile flew towards them. As it reached the detonation point Lelouch was finished. "Gino!"

"Yes your Majesty." The Tristan transformed to Knightmare frame mode and took the device equipped to the Shinkiro and hurled it into the incoming explosion. As the mechanism began to do its worked, the three prayed that it would be a success. All eyes watched as the explosion vanished, not damaging anything. It was a miracle, the FLEIJA Eliminator worked, but seizing the opportunity, the Shinkiro activated its shields and made a hole in the Blaze Luminous by holding them open.

"Ready, fly in!" Before any of the Knightmares could fly in, an Akatsuki Commander went straight for the Shinkiro, but was subsequently stopped as Shirley clashed with the Knightmare.

"Get out of my way Shirley!" Nagisa Chiba yelled from her Knightmare.

"Miss Chiba."

"Shirley." Lelouch called out.

"Go on ahead Lulu, leave this to me." The shields weren't going to hold for much longer, and Lelouch had to make a choice. He came to a decision.

"Very well, just come back alive, okay." Gino's Tristan and other Knightmares flew in with Shinkiro moving allowing them to do so, leaving the Vincent outside the barrier as it closed.

* * *

The Lancelot Albion shot down the last Black Knight Knightmare Frame that was outside the ship, leaving the Avalon to fall. "Suzaku." The Pink Lancelot Air met both the Albion and the Grey Vincent Commander.

"C.C.? What are you doing here, I thou…"

"There's no time for that, you must hurry. The Guren is after Lelouch, you must go now!" He nodded and went full speed for the sky fortress. The immortal witch though she would be able to distract Kallen long enough for them to make their advance but the Black Knight Ace took off after them.

* * *

The Shinkiro, Tristan and a few other Ward units finally made it inside the fortress after blasting an opening through one of the walls. Victory was within their reach. "I'm analysing the internal structure, we have to at least stop Damocles from reaching satellite orbit otherwise…what the?" The Vincent Ward units following the Shinkiro and Tristan were destroyed. Beyond the smoking wrecks was the Knightmare Lelouch though he left behind, the Guren SEITEN. "K…Kallen?"

"This time you won't escape Lelouch." The Crimson Lotus launched the Radiation arm using in conjunction with the Harken Booster. Lelouch summoned the absolute defence system but it was unable to stop the Guren's attack, destroying the left arm as it pierced through the shields.

"I…It's too powerful." The Shinkiro backed away and fired the prism followed by the Zero beam only for it to miss as the Guren tried to close on the black and gold Knightmare before the Tristan with the severed Excalibur halves moved between Lelouch and Kallen's Knightmare Frames.

"You're majesty, go on ahead, and leave this to me." Gino said.

"Alright." He went to leave but the Guren threw it's MVS Fork Knife, piercing the lower section of the Shinkiro causing it to fall to the ground. Lelouch quickly jumped out and began running as his knightmare exploded, leaving Gino and Kallen to fight.

"So you dare oppose me again Gino."

"I do, there is one thing that we all want. And I will fight to achieve it."

"And what is that you fight for!?" Kallen yelled as she clashed with the Tristan.

"A future." The Tristan was pushed back but went for the strike again but the Guren simply blocked, repelled and fired the Radiation Beam attack, making a hole in the Damocles' wall. The Tristan retreated outside and Guren attack with the MVS Fork Knife it retrieved from the wreckage of the Shinkiro.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you made your machine, I'll still beat you." She stated.

"We'll just see about that." Gino broke off from the confrontation and combined both harkens and fired an energy blast at the Guren. Kallen maintained the upper hand and dodged. The harkens retreated and both frames clashed again before breaking off, the Tristan firing a harken at the Guren. Kallen seized the opportunity and bisected Gino's Knightmare in half.

"This is the end result." Noticing the what his harken pierced and the Lancelot Albion flying through the opening of the Blaze Luminous.

"No, I've done all I have to do." He said confidently as his Knightmare plummeted to the surface of the Damocles. "Now Suzaku!"

"Thanks Gino."

"Well it's about time, time we end this endless crossing paths of ours." The Lancelot and Guren began their duel as they clashed blades.

* * *

Shirley and Chiba rose with the sky fortress as they continued to battle. "Why? Why are you so persistent to follow that monster of a leader? Why do you when all he does is lie and betray everyone around him? Why?!"

"Because I have a reason." The Vincent and Akatsuki clashed and broke off again.

"Because you're his wife, because you love him?"

"It's more than just that, Lelouch will bring peace to the world, and he'll give everyone a future."

"Don't make me laugh, what about those who have died, they have no future."

"And you think outright slaughtering people with the use of FLEIJA's will bring peace?" The Akatsuki Command swung the revolving blade but missed. The Holy Sword couldn't respond to that statement. Doubts about what the Black Knights were doing with Schneizel were starting to fill her head, but she shook them off in her mind.

"It is necessary."

"For what gain?"

"So that dictatorship doesn't end up ruling us all." They clashed above the grey clouds. Without the power of the FLEIJAs, Britannian Knightmares began their assault of the Damocles and Schneizel's forces that guarded the fortress. Two Vincent Wards and a Gareth started attacking Chiba's Akatsuki, but they were swiftly cut down. However the Gareth Knightmare managed to fire a Hadron Beam, catching the Akatsuki's left leg, before falling below the clouds. Shirley clashed again with Chiba.

"Why do we have to fight? Why?" Shirley protested.

"Because that monster of a leader has to be taken down." Chiba answered. They broke off from the clash only for shots to be fired at them both. Three dark Green Sutherlands belonging to Schneizel's faction were approaching the two machines, oddly, the lead Knightmare had sheaths on the sides of the Cockpit. "This is Nagisa Chiba, Commander of the Fourth Squad of the Black Knight Forces, why are you attacking me?"

"We have orders to destroy the Black Knights along with the Britannians." The lead pilot said in a condescending tone. The Holy Sword looked to find the Vincent she was fighting but it was gone, instead it destroyed one of the Sutherlands approaching. The lead Sutherland drew a MVS sword and ignored the Vincent and engaged Chiba with a clash.

"That's ridiculous."

"His Majesty, Schneizel has made it clear." The doubts in her mind began to play with her. She looked at the IFF data and noticed that almost their whole force was decimated, winning the battle was now impossible, with Schneizel's forces betraying them, what else could she do. Tohdoh was defeated, Xingke had a damaged unit and was rescuing the hostages and Kallen's whereabouts was unknown, it all seemed hopeless. Taking the momentary distraction the Sutherland broke off the confrontation and then went to cut the Knightmare down the middle.

"Miss Chiba!" The pink Vincent pushed the Akatsuki Command out of the way. The Sutherland's blade was about to make impact with the Vincent, but she miraculously dodged in an instant and counterattacked with the Needle Blazer to the chest of the opposing Knightmare, killing the unknown pilot and destroying his frame. The Vincent turned towards Chiba's Akatuski. "We don't have to fight, please, I don't want to." The Holy sword looked upon the Shirley's Vincent but couldn't think of anything to say. "Don't you have someone that made a promise to you?" Hear those words made Nagisa Chiba blush lightly.

"H…How do you know that?"

"I've seen it when you trained me, that man that came to check on you." There was a long pause of unbearable silence between them.

"Then can you promise that there will be a future if you win?"

"I promise." The communication cut as the Akatsuki Command flew away, disappearing below the grey clouds. "I promise." Shirley whispered to herself.

* * *

~###~

* * *

Don't forget to review or favourite.


	7. Epilogue

Hey all the final chapter is here.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

C.C. walked through the hallway of Ashford Academy in her Ashford uniform with a blank look on her face. The Zero Requiem had ended eight months ago with Schneizel now serving Empress Nunnally and everyone enjoying the peace that followed the assassination of Lelouch. She entered the Student council room where she found Kallen, Gino and Rivalz. "I see that Nunnally isn't here yet." She said without emotion.

"C.C. I'm glad you could make it." Gino said happily.

"Well I live here now, it wasn't much trouble." She answered.

"C.C." The green haired girl turned as saw Sayoko wheeling in Nunnally. "It's been a while. I never knew your hair was green."

"It has been some time." C.C. responded.

"Kallen, is it alright if I talk to you in private." Gino asked. At first Kallen was confused to why, but accepted and left the room into the hall.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" She said before turning to face him.

"Well you see, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time, and I'm think now is the best time to say that I Gino Weinberg want to be in commitment with you." It took a moment to decipher his words, considering that he still hasn't got used to the language that they usually speak, but when she did, a blush crept up on her face. "Well to put in the words that you people say, do you want go out?" She had a feeling that was what he meant.

"Uh…um yeah s…sure." She didn't know why she was stuttering, she was the Black Knight ace yet she couldn't even say something straight to someone that loved her.

"Glad to hear it." He said smiling in his usual fashion. She found courage in herself and decided to act with initiative and gestured for him to lower himself to her height. She leant her head in and closed in on his lips. Knowing what she was doing he gave a small smile and then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She placed her hands on his face and his on her body, deepening the desire. They broke away staring into each other's with smiles on their faces; however Gino's was more his usual smile. "You know I'm going to like this. I love you Kallen."

"I love you too Gino." She said before they kissed again.

* * *

They always said that teen to early adult pregnancies were bad, but this wasn't the case with Shirley. She was handling it well and it wasn't as bad as she thought it was, but she had help, with Cecile talking care of one of the twins. The little girl with raven black hair in her arms was sound asleep, not a single thing disturbed her. Cecile entered the living room with the little boy with auburn hair and sat down next to the orange haired girl. "Joshua is such a quiet boy, he doesn't cry as often as I thought he would." The ex-technical officer commented.

"That's just like his father, quiet and calm." She giggled.

"How is baby Isabella?"

"She's asleep again, I just fed her and like that she went to sleep." Shirley answered. This was good practice for Cecile, knowing that Suzaku was still alive and masquerading as Zero, she would hopefully have children of her own. The ex-Knight of Six entered and began to play around on her device she always had, however this was only for a short moment.

"Would you mind?" She said in a monotonic voice.

"Not at all." Cecile responded knowing what she meant and handed her Baby Joshua. The feeling brought a little smile to her face as she began nursing the child.

"You know, if there was any chance I could change anything in the past, I would have to decline." Shirley said.

"Why's that?"

"Because what we have now is perfect. We have peace around the world, we have each other and that we have the loves of our life." She said turning her head to the figure at the door frame. "Isn't that right, Lelouch?"

"Indeed it is." He answered.

* * *

~###~

* * *

Well that's it folks, such a happy ending to finish with don't you think? Anyways feel free to review and favourite. This story marks as the first multi-chapter story I've finished.


End file.
